Pretty Piece of Flesh
by honey0716
Summary: Takes place after Bella and Edwards honeymoon at Isle Esme. Bella never got pregnant, and is still human planning to go Dartmouth with Edward. All that is ruined, when the one person who she thought would never hurt her does.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Piece of Flesh

**Pretty Piece of Flesh**

**Disclaimer ****I do not own any of Twilight characters. Which sucks, but I'm in therapy for it. (J/K)**

**Summary: **** Takes place after Bella and Edwards honeymoon at Isle Esme. Bella never got pregnant, and is still human planning to go Dartmouth with Edward. All that is ruined, when the one person who she thought would never hurt her does.**

It wasn't bright out; it was a typical, rainy, drizzly day in Forks, Washington. I never thought I would be missing the hot weather and my sweat at Isle Esme. The honeymoon had been everything I could ever dream. It was something I would never forget in all eternity and soon, I would find out.

Edward and I agreed on me staying human a little bit longer. I wasn't done experiencing every inch of him as human, the way he made my body feel when he touched me and made love to me was unbearable. I shook it off as I started to get hot and stepped out my "before car" to get gas.

As soon I stepped out of the car, I instantly wrapped my sweater around me a little tighter to keep warm. I sighed as I unscrewed the gas cap. The foreign car that Edward put me in, The Mercedes Guardian was highly unnecessary. I never understood what the big deal of this car was, and Edward and Emmet would laugh at me about it.

Cars really weren't my expertise. A car was a car, if it had a motor, wheels, and a steering wheel; I didn't care what it was…I would drive it. An army tank could hit me in this thing and I wouldn't flinch. It put Edward at ease that I was safe so I didn't push it any further.

As I was pumping gas my eyes flinched to my ring on my left hand and I instantly felt warm again. I still had trouble believing that I was married to the most incredible man, beautiful, with eyes like honey, and whenever his eyes locked with my mine, my world stood still.

I could still remember that first day in the cafeteria when I saw him, the butterflies I got in my stomach every time her would look me, I still got them every time.

It took everything I had to convince Edward that I would be safe going alone. I had gone to have lunch with Charlie and that I would return to him shortly. My winning argument was that if anything bad would happen, which he flinched when I said that, Alice would see it and everything would be fine.

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the car. I was still so exhausted from all the traveling….and the lovemaking with Edward, which really left me breathless and exhausted. I smiled again at the thought. This was the first time; we had actually been away from each other since we've been married.

I knew we were driving everyone crazy, but a part of me didn't care. I felt whole when I was with Edward and now I felt something was missing. I knew he was standing around anxiously waiting for me to come back home.

I sighed with relief as I heard the click meaning my tank was filled up. I quickly put my gas cap back on and fumbled with the keys.

I turned around and stopped in my tracks when I saw a folded piece of faded white paper underneath my windshield wiper with Bella on the front. Instantly I knew it wasn't from Edward, I could recognize his writing with no mistake.

I didn't even realize my fingers were shaking, as I picked up the paper. I unfolded the paper and unexpectedly tears sprang to my eyes as I read the black angry words.

**I WANT TO SEE YOU.**

**PLEASE DON'T INVOLVE EDWARD; HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS.**

**YOU DON'T NEED HIS PERMISSION.**

**PLEASE. I MISS YOU BELLS.**

**J.**

Rain started to sprinkle on me a little bit more. While I was pondering this, I felt eyes on me, pouring onto my back. I knew that those eyes didn't belong to Edward but they belonged to Jacob.

I shoved the wrinkled, wet note into the back of my jean pocket and went into the car, shutting the door, and instantly locking them.

I haven't seen or spoken to Jacob since that night at the reception. Edward had been so angry with him, that I feared if I hadn't of been there Jacob would be dead right now. I hated leaving our friendship like that. Jacob was my best friend and now we weren't and I couldn't help thinking that a part of it was my fault. A big part. But the drawer was closed. For good.

I drove fast hoping it would distract me. I pulled into the Cullen driveway. Well, my driveway, I keep forgetting that, and cut off the engine. I was surprised Edward wasn't here at this exact moment, but at the same time I was relieved I had to pull myself together or he would know something was wrong, without having to read my mind.

I got out and leaned against the car again. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. I felt the weight of the note that was in my back pocket right now.

I wanted to confide in Edward and tell him I wanted to see Jacob again, but I knew he wouldn't trust it, and probably get angry at the fact that Jacob was contacting me behind his back, after what he pulled that night.

I sighed and opened my eyes, and just like an Angel in my heaven he was there. Edward was staring at me curiously and I knew instantly he knew something was on my mind and that it was bothering me.

I stared back, surprised that he made no other movements. He continued to gaze at me with probing intensity into my eyes, I couldn't look away from him, and I could stand like this forever. And I would.

"Bella—"I head Edwards's velvet voice. I was in a trance and couldn't speak. Was it the guilt?

"Bella" He spoke again ever so gently, running his fingers lightly against my cheek. I leaned into his hand feeling the coolness on my cheek.

"Welcome back Mrs. Cullen." Edward said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at me; the sound of my new name still gave me goose bumps.

"Well. I kind of missed you." I told him, leaning against him.

He flashed the crooked smile at me that killed me every time. His cold fingers were on mine, locking them.

His golden eyes were smoldering just inches from mine, and his breath was cool against my open lips. I could taste him.

"Do you want to tell me what's troubling you?" Edward asked me. I knew he would.

I shook my head in defense, hating to lie to him. What else could I do?

"No--Yes--"I mean no--nothing is bothering me." I let out a breath. _Oh my God. What's wrong with me I thought, all you had to say was that you were fine Bella._

I smiled trying to reassure him, that everything was fine. _Good luck there Bella._

Edward nodded and I knew he didn't believe me…who would?

"Well. I can't read your mind so I always hope you're telling me the truth." Edward told me, his voice soothing and caring.

I held back the tears of guilt and closed my eyes. "Believe me you don't know much I wish you could." I heard myself say not even realizing it.

I opened my eyes again, I didn't want to feel what I knew what I would feel if I looked at him again. I locked my eyes with his and his perfect face was unreadable. He didn't say anything.

"What? --I do. You know." An unintentional note of frustration and anger was in my voice.

His lips twitched fighting a smile. "I believe you…I'm just surprised."

I crossed my arms not meaning to. "I don't know why your surprised…you have to know everything."

Edward inched a little closer to me making my arms drop instantly. His fingers braided themselves into my hair, securing my face to his.

"Are you trying to fight with me Mrs. Cullen? Because I have to tell you…you're not going to win."

I smiled at him. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to distract me from what was bothering me.

"Is that a fact?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his body a little closer to mine, his cold body took away the heat from my body, but I didn't care.

"More like a bet." Edward replied, whispering against my ear which sent shivers down my body. He kissed my neck tenderly.

I laughed as I slid my hands down to his chest. "Hmmm. A little cocky are we?"

I head Edward laugh too, as his hands were around my waist. "No…Just confident."

I shrugged, and looked at me and smiled. "You would let me win anyway."

Edward smiled and nodded. "This is true. You know me so well."

I couldn't think of a witty response, I couldn't even remember my name or where I was, when his cold, gentle lips crashed into mine. I didn't have time to recover as he held me, because I would lose my balance.

There wasn't anything like kissing Edward. The feeling of his cold lips, and his hands roaming my body. This was one of many things I wasn't ready to give up being human among other things which I was thinking of right now.

Soon we would be going to Dartmouth, with Edward and we could begin our eternity together.

He pulled away giving me chance to breathe. I looked up at him, not saying a word with him, there didn't have to be.

I started to play with the buttons of his shirt. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Edward lifted my chin up so his eyes could lock with mine. "You were born."

We stood there for what felt like hours just gazing at each other. Feeling exhaustion overwhelm me as I yawned and leaned against the car, Edward caught me and effortless swayed me up in his arms.

In one swift movement of what felt like a second, we were in his room--well our room. Edward kept telling me that everything was his was mine.

Edward was sprawled out on the bed pulling me across his chest and putting his arms around me. He pulled the afghan around me, so I wouldn't freeze against his body.

I started to fidget around not meaning to.

"Mmm." He whispered against my skin. "You're quite adorable when you try to fight sleep"

I yawned and closed my eyes. "I thought we came to the agreement that I would win."

He silenced me by kissing me gently on the mouth. "I'll let you win tomorrow. It's late "Sleep my Bella. My wife." His voice was smoother than silk.

He started to hum my lullaby just like he did every night, and I knew it would only a matter of time before I drifted, and as soon as I felt sleep take over me, in my dream I felt his hand go into my back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain on the window woke me from my restless sleep

The rain on the window woke me from my restless sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, knowing that Edward would know that I didn't sleep much last night.

I looked up into his deep, gold eyes and became perplexed, and as usual gave him the only response I could give which was smile.

He smiled remorsefully, which instantly worried me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked inquisitively.

I grimaced, a part of me, knew he already knew the answer to that one.

"Not too much. At the moment," I admitted…hoping he would believe me.

He chuckled. "Mind if give it a supposition then?"

I grinned. "Be my guest."

I blushed, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and genuinely slid his hand into my back pocket. Instantly I regretted not changing into any pajamas last night, but knowing Edward he would have found it anyway. I saw Edward take the note out of my pocket. The note from Jacob and was revealing it to me.

I didn't know what to do. What to say? To take away the agony that flinched in his eyes.

I could see it in his eyes. Was it disappointment? Disappointment in me?

I sat up in the bed; Edward quickly followed me, his arms still around me, his eyes never leaving mine.

A tear ran down my cheek. I felt his cold fingers brush against my warm cheek, soothing against my skin. Comforting.

Edward sighed. "I don't want you to think you need my permission for anything Bella."

I inched closer to him, placing my warm hands against his cold cheeks, pulling him closer to me.

I smiled at him, trying to assure him. "I know that Edward…But I am your wife. You should have a say. I should--"

His finger rubbed against my mouth silencing me.

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

"You're my wife. Yes." He smiled, "but not my prisoner."

I grinned as I cradled into his lap pushing him down on the bed to straddle him.

I knew Edward was much stronger than I was, so I was relieved when he let me have my way with him.

"I like being your hostage. It has its advantages."

Edward chuckled as he brought my body fully on top of his. He began to kiss my neck affectionately and brought his mouth to mine.

"Shouldn't I be on top then?" Edward asked mischievously.

I giggled as I took of my top revealing my bra. "Not in this prison."

He chuckled once more, and gave me that crooked smile. Edward kissed me passionately.

"You're not mad at me?' I asked, pulling away, trying to breathe.

Edward exhaled. Wanting more.

"Never." he promised.

Edward leaned up to capture my mouth once again. It was a somber kind of kiss. The kiss that I treasured. It was powerful, slow but building up into something more. Somewhere, I would always go with him, whether I was his prisoner or not.

I jumped at the sound of the loud knock on our door. Edward soothed me as he felt me jump and continued to kiss my neck.

"EDWARD!--IT'S TIME!"

I heard Emmett's loud roaring voice echo through the doors.

Edward ignored him but didn't ignore me.

"We're going hunting for the weekend…" Edward whispered through his kisses on my skin.

My heart instantly ached. Time without Edward, was like time without air. I couldn't breathe.

His lips were unbreakable against mine, more imperative than before. My heart broke into a race.

The door rumbled again, and Edward grunted underneath his breath.

Edward looked down at me and smiled, as he stroked my cheek.

The silence lasted until, the door rumbled louder.

"I'll be back on Sunday night…I promise. Maybe even before that. I can't stand to be away from you." He kissed my head against my hair. "You won't even notice I'm gone."

I gave a cowardly smile. "I doubt that's true."

Edward jumped to his feet, and slipped on a dark blue dress shirt.

I slowly followed and met him in the middle of the room, I didn't even realize I was still in my bra, but with Edward, it didn't matter.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"Do you want to see Jacob?" He smiled at me but his eyes were still concerned.

I shrugged this was the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Yes…No. I don't know. It just all happened so fast." I heard myself say all at once.

Edward rubbed his hands down my arms trying to ease me. It worked.

"You should go." I heard Edward say.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Seeing Jacob will make you happy, and that's what I want to do for all eternity is making you happy."

"You don't have to try hard." I whispered back to him.

Edward nodded, knowing my answer. I wanted to see Jacob. He was my best friend. I missed him.

The thought of Edward leaving was painful enough, and I knew he hated leaving me. The entire family would be gone for 3 days to hunt.

"Just please be careful, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you… and if he touches you again…hurts you, make no mistake I will kill him."

I nodded, fully understanding. "Loud and clear, and I will be careful. I love you."

Edward flashed his smile. "I love you too Bella."

And with a last kiss on my lips, Edward dashed out of the house. Three days was a long time without Edward, I knew he needed to hunt, but it sucked…

I showered quickly and dressed into a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue tank top.

I felt like I was on a deadline because I was driving too quickly, through the storm-darkened streets. I hoped that I could get Jacob alone.

When I drove, I was concerned about Jacobs's reaction to me. Would he be happy to see me? Or repulsed? I couldn't bear it if Jacob didn't want to see me.

Jacobs's house was vaguely familiar. Jacobs head peered out of the window before I could get out of the car.

He met me halfway to the house.

"Hi Jacob" I called to him, giving a low wave. "I've missed you."

He caught me by surprise; Jake scooped me up in one swift movement.

"Bella." He yelped, his face was in my hair. "You're heart is still beating. I've missed you so much."

I realized I was pleased to see him, just as he was to see me.

"You grew again." I accused in admiration.

Jacob put me down and laughed. A laugh I knew all too well.

I looked up into his eyes, and they were heartfelt.

He led the way towards the beach, twisting his hair in his big hands.

"I see Edward didn't kill you, on your honeymoon, does that mean you've finally come to your senses?"

I stopped in my tracks. "Jacob. I didn't come here to talk about this. He's a better man then you give him credit for."

Jacob stood over me. "Not good enough for you and not better than me."

I stood there speechless, just looking up at him.

Jacobs's shoulders relaxed as if he could see the hurt in my eyes.

I waited but he didn't speak again.

Jacob exhaled. "What I meant to say is that—Bella I'm in love with you. Nothing can ever change that. I don't care that you're married to the little leech or even if you're going to end your human life."

He bent down his head to kiss me, but I backed away.

"Jacob. Don't." I whispered knowing he heard me.

He didn't say anything.

"Jacob—I" I started to say.

"You what?" Jacob asked. "You love me, like I've always loved you."

I took a deep breath; I didn't have the energy for this.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I just….I just don't love you like that. I love Ed--"

Jacob took another step towards me and pushed me against the huge rock.

"Don't say his name." Jacob said roughly.

My back instantly hurt against the rock.

Realizing that this was a lost cause, and Jacob and I could never be the same again. I started to walk past him to go to my car.

"Goodbye Jacob." I said somberly. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, angrily.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this with Jacob. I just can't"

He let go of me and I ran as fast as I could to my car, hoping I wouldn't trip.

I raced back down the rainy roads wanting to put as much distance as I could behind me. I knew I would have a bruise on my back. How would I explain that one?

I was relieved to be home. I hated to be in this house alone. Without Edward. But I knew I would be safer here than anywhere else, because I could feel Edward everywhere.

Before I knew it, nit even realizing what I was doing. I was I our room. The bed was neatly made. Perfectly.

I stood at the window, looking out. The rain lightly drizzled against the window.

I wanted to call Edward, to hear his voice. His velvet voice would calm me, but I knew if he heard my voice, he would know something was wrong and he would come back, and that would be selfish of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes, trying to center myself.

I heard a creek in the floor, and I knew someone else was in the room with me. It wasn't like Edward to make noise and it threw me off, but maybe he was doing it so it wouldn't startle me as much.

I smiled as I reopened my eyes. "I knew you would read my mind someday."

I turned to see not Edward, not the man I loved, but the man I didn't want to see.

Jacob stood there, motionless. He was here, at the Cullen house. In Edwards's room, in the room we shared together.

I stood there shocked. What was he doing here? What gave him the right to just walk into somebody's house like this? What did he want?

"Bella." Jacob said to me, no feeling at all in his voice. "I want you and I know you want me too." His voice was very rough, it was indescribable.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

Jacob pushed me up against the window, and instantly I felt my back and was reminded of the cruelness he endured onto me earlier. He started to kiss me neck roughly, and with one hand gripping my face.

I tried to push him away, but it didn't work, he didn't even budge. I quickly brought my knee up to his groin.

Jacob doubled over in pain. It was every mans weakness, but he was not in that much pain.

"Ugh. Jacob. You're bent." I tried to run past him but I was anywhere near the door when he grabbed me again. He was much too quick.

"Stupid little bitch." He brought his hand back and slammed it against my cheek. The pain was unbearable. It was like a thousand knives stabbing me all over.

I started to cry, tears were pouring down my cheeks, I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what was going to happen.

Jacob quickly picked me up and slammed me onto the bed, the very same bed I shared with Edward.

Jacob slammed himself right on top of me. He started to unbutton my jeans and I struggled at his touch. I made an attempt to push him off but he just laughed underneath his breath as he ripped off my jeans.

Seconds later all his clothing was gone. I felt disgusted and powerless.

He covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Would Edward hear me scream? Would Alice even see it?

The look on his face scared me, it was something, I've never seen before. My body started to shake and there was nothing I could do. No one would save me.

I begged and begged him to stop but there was no use. Burning pain went through all over my body, even through my spine.

He forced himself inside me and I thought I was being ripped apart inside…the pain.

This was not like what Edward and I had, what we shared was beautiful and magical. This was something I never wanted to feel, never wanted to experience.

He kept thrusting until he was finished, I felt sick to my stomach, like I would pass out from the pain. My body ached all over.

Jacob pushed himself off me and quickly dressed. I wrapped myself around Edwards's afghan, trying to escape the cold that pierced my body.

Jacob turned to me and leaned down. "Edward is going to kill you." I stammered, shivering at every word, but meaning it.

Jacob chuckled. "I highly doubt that because Edward is not going to find out about our little time together."

Jacob reached out to touch me but I scooted back, he grinned. "When Edward comes back, you better put on a good sister Mary happy fucking show…because if you don't I will not hesitate…to kill your little family…including your hubby…I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your dad, and I'll make you watch when I do…"

And before I could even register anything, he was gone. I tried to get off the bed, but instantly fell to the floor, it hurt so bad to walk. I slowly made to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, blistering cold, I stood there for several minutes, afraid I was going to pass out.

I scrubbed every inch of my bruised body, still not feeling clean enough. I already felt and saw the bruises appear on my body, knowing Edward would eventually see them. All I could think about was Edward and he would do when he saw me. I couldn't hide this. Not from him.

I looked down and saw a bruise the size of Jacobs hand on my hip.

I finally got of the shower, shivering, and pulled some clothes on. I put on one of Edwards sweaters; I was pleased when I smelled him. I had to find a way to be near him, as soon as I slipped into some old sweats my phone started to buzz on top of the dresser.

I hesitated when I looked at the caller id. Tears sprang to my eyes. Was it relief or fear? Edward was calling.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to look at the phone

I continued to look at the phone. The phone, Edward had given to me. It kept buzzing on the dresser. I knew if I didn't answer it, he would be here in a matter of minutes to make sure I was okay, and he would find that I wasn't okay.

I couldn't let him see me this way. Not yet. He would know. He would be comforting and compassionate, and start asking questions. I would break down and eventually tell him, Edward would make my world okay again, but I feared the rest of my world would collapse.

I composed myself and with my hands still shaking. I hated to lie to him, but lying was protecting him right?

I flipped opened my phone and put it my ear and waited.

"Hello." a quiet, musical voice said on the other end.

My heart automatically lifted. My mind was spinning; I was so lost and did not know what to do.

"Hi." I stammered.

He laughed a soft comforting laugh.

"I know I just left a few hours ago, but I had to hear your voice." Edward said. He always knew what to say.

I exhaled. "I wanted to hear your voice too." I heard my voice and it was indifferent to me so I knew he would hear it too.

"Is everything okay? I mean you're okay right?" Edward asked urgently.

_No. It's not. I need you. Please Edward. I need help._

"Yeah…It's just. I guess being alone in this big house…It's too quiet." I replied, amazed on how truthful my voice sounded.

"You sound unhappy to me." He pointed out.

_Nothing gets past you_

"And?" I challenged.

Whoa. What was I thinking? Did I just mention I was unhappy to Edward?

"I'm coming home." Edward stated, and I was surprised he didn't hang up automatically.

Uh oh. Edward couldn't come home. Not now. He would find the bruises. The bed in a mess, and he would look into my eyes and know I was lying when he asked me if I was hurt.

I pulled it together,

"I mean. No…Edward, I'm fine. You hunt with Emmett and Jasper and everyone and have fun, please don't worry about me." _Yeah. Like that was going to happen._

"Not likely Bella." Edward replied.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Really. I'm going to go see Charlie, have dinner, and stay the night there…does that makes you feel better?"

I heard Edward take a deep breath. "I suppose. Did you see Jacob?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his name and instantly felt sick, trying top fight back the tears,

"Uh...No. He didn't want to see me; he probably thinks I'm damaged goods or something."

I felt my heart break to pieces as I lied to him some more. I wondered if he noticed the rise and fall of my breathing patterns.

Edward chuckled and I laughed without humor.

"Well. You're my damaged goods now. And I'll take care of Jacob."

_I have no doubt about that._

"Edward its fine, Just. Let's just forget about Jacob Black."

"Uh huh…I just hate knowing you're in pain."

"The only pain I'm feeling is being away from you...So shut up and go hunt."

Edward chuckled. "Yes ma'am...I love you Bella and you'll be in my arms soon enough."

_God I hope so._

I nodded, knowing that the tears were about to start flowing freely.

"I love you."

I shut the phone, as quickly as I could and placed it back on top of the dresser.

I slid down the dresser and put my head between my knees and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I've never felt more alone or scared.

I had to pull myself together. I couldn't do this. My body still ached all over, and I could feel my body swelling.

I wanted to sleep. To take another shower and to get rid of those sheets. How would I explain that one?

I held onto my hip as I grabbed the dresser for support.

"Ow." I said not surprised.

I walked as quickly as I could to the bed and grabbed all the sheets and blankets. I felt disgusted. Where would I put these? I knew that Edward would question it, but I knew he had another bed set somewhere.

I rushed down to my car and put them in the trunk. I would find a way and a place to get rid of these later.

I was in so much pain and scared it took me a few minutes until I could move again. I made my way back slowly to the house.

I walked into the large exquisite bathroom. I had to water my face; I felt myself getting dizzy and had to stop it. I looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection. I didn't even recognize what I saw.

I reached up to move the hair out of my face, and saw my empty left hand in the mirror. My wedding ring was gone. The ring Edward had given to me as sign of our love and devotion was not on my finger.

I felt myself start to hyperventilate; I would of felt it if it came off. He had gotten me the perfect size for my finger.

I started to panic as I ran through the house, I looked all over the floor, under the bed, I ran back down to my car to rummage through the blankets and I couldn't find it anywhere in sight.

Jacob wouldn't have taken it when he was……I couldn't bring myself to think about it.

I walked through the doors. What was I going to do? Edward was going to be so angry and hurt. I don't have the courage to hide this from him.

He would do anything in the world for me and I was going to lie to the man who held my heart and I held his. This would hurt him so much and I had no doubt in my mind that Jacob would be killed instantly. It wasn't that I was afraid of what Jacob would do to everyone I loved, I was afraid of what Edward would do.

I laid down on the oversized couch in the living room; I couldn't bring myself to be in our room upstairs. I brought my knees to my chest to hide myself from the cold and cried myself into a deep sleep.

_In my dream it was very dark and what dim light I did see was coming from Edward. I could see his face and it was full of fury. He then turned his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness, I tried running to him but I couldn't catch up to him, he was gone. I called out to him but he never turned back around for me. I gave stopping, in defeat. He left. I turned back around to see Jacob standing there and then he roughly grabbed my throat._

I felt myself choke a little in my uneasy sleep, I felt someone hover over me, my body jerked, and I whimpered.

I felt a hand as it smoothed over my forehead. It was ice cold.

"No. No!" I screamed, slapping whoever was there but it hurt, it was like hitting a cold stone wall.

I bolted up straight, gasping for breath and straight into Edwards's arms….

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

My nightmare had come to an end and Edward was here

My nightmare had come to an end and Edward was here. Here with me. Every fear I was having washed away from me instantly.

I felt myself go limp in his arms; I was so fragile and weak. I gave up myself completely to him and I knew he had felt my fear, sensed it somehow. Edward picked me up and cradled me on to his lap and ran his fingers through my hair so gently and caring afraid he was going to pull a strand.

I felt his hold on me tightened and I winced in pain. Edward gently pulled me away to look at me.

"Bella. Are you okay love?'' he softly asked, not tearing his gaze away from me.

I shook my head as I tried to cover my face with my hands, my bare left. Would he notice? Would he even say anything if he noticed?

"He was here." I whispered, not even realizing what I was saying.

Edward pulled my hands away from my face slowly and carefully. I knew I scared him when I said that, Edward kept staring at me, taking me all in.

I looked at Edward. His expression showed so much love and compassion, but the deeper I looked into his eyes I saw fury like he knew I had been lying to him.

I felt my eyes burning, by looking at him, looking into his eyes hurt me. It scared me that it hurt me to look at him. I tried to swallow but I felt a lump in my throat. I closed my eyes tight, hoping to escape all of this.

"Bella" His voice was so full of concern, and it was soothing to my ears.

I opened my eyes again, and saw his face; his eyes. How could do this? How could I do this to him? To us? I didn't know what to do.

I cleared my throat, hoping that what I was about to tell him he would believe.

"I uh…I'm...I'm fine…I guess it was a bad dream or something. I'm sorry I scared you."

Edward kissed my palm. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head. "No. I mean yes I will but not right now…I just want to bask."

I gazed at him. I couldn't believe he was here with me. I needed him so much and now he was here.

"What are you doing here?" _oops that came out wrong._ "I mean why are you back so early? Weren't you having fun?"

Edward shrugged. "Not without you. I didn't believe you when you said you were okay and I couldn't stand to be away from you for another second Bella."

My eyes were so heavy, and I couldn't keep them open much longer. I didn't want to close my eyes and have Edward not be here when I opened them again.

Edward sighed as he stroked my cheek. "What if you can't remember your dream?"

I gave a have a soft, unconvincing laugh. "I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon…I'm just so tired. Edward." I whispered to him.

Edward kissed my forehead and brought me on top of his cold hard stoned chest, which comforted me in every way possible. He was lying on the couch with me, stroking my back.

"Sleep Bella…My love…sleep. I'll watch over you now." Edward whispered to me as he lightly hummed my lullaby. Once again sleep feel over me. Only this time I felt safe.

_I dreamed…but this one was more loving and I was at peace. My angel. My Edward had his lips against mine as I laid in his arms in our meadow, the place where Edward, pronounced his love for me. It was the one place that truly belonged to us. He stroked my hair soothingly, and I took him all in, he always knew how to dazzle me, even after all this time. I could never understand it. All of a sudden he disappeared. The meadow was dark, and there was nothing. I couldn't speak he was gone._

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened, I was awake from my dream, or should I say nightmare? Wincing from the pain, I rolled over expecting cold arms to find me, but I was alone.

I was no longer on the couch, I was in Edwards bed; our bed. New sheets were on the bed, and I had a duck feather comforter around me. Uh oh. This was going to raise some questions.

I gazed around the room, feeling more alone than ever as tears streamed down my cheeks I stood carefully and I was fine. I slowly walked to the bathroom, expecting Edward to be with me. Did I dream of him being here with me?

I turned on the shower, as soon as I stepped in, the cold water washed over my body. I was o lost I forgot to remove my clothes before I even came in here, but I didn't care I just needed to forget.

I looked down at my soaked sweater and sweatpants, and I felt overwhelmed. I looked up and saw Edward standing in front of me, with me as cold water fell on both of us.

Edwards's eyes flickered down my body, as if he could see all the damage that had been done to me.

Before I knew what was happening Edwards lips crushed into mine. It through me off guard. Kissing him made me feel whole again. It was an intense kiss, like he missed me; it was as we spent days apart instead of hours.

Edwards's hands moved up and down my body and I tried to ignore the pain as much as possible. Edward then began to carefully remove my sweater, well his sweater, and placed it on top of the shower rod.

He stopped; I was only in my black lace bra, from the waist up. I knew what he was looking at and I had to find a way to distract him, like he would forget but he would wait till later to ask me what had happened.

I didn't say anything, I just let him stare. It was beginning to be trouble for me to breathe I had to do something.

I did the one thing that came to my mind first; I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. It was full of passion and need. Our tongues danced together like they knew the dance by heart and we did. Edward brought his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

I pulled away abruptly everything had changed instantly, all the memories of what happened came rushing back to me all at once, and Edward had turned into Jacob.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of what went through my mind.

"No. Edward. I whispered, knowing he heard me.

He didn't stop. He kissed my shoulders.

"Edward stop it!"

He froze and looked at me. I pushed him away, knowing that I couldn't but he backed away, defeated. "Stop it." I said once more.

I looked into his topaz eyes and saw hurt and confusion. My voice was shaky, what have I done to him? What have I done to us?

"I'm sorry...Oh God Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to--"

My body started to shake uncontrollably. Edward reached behind me, never looking away from me and shut the shower off. Then he was suddenly holding me as tight as he could without hurting me.

I tried to cringe away from Edward but he wouldn't let me go for anything. I felt his eyes on me, I wanted to avid it but couldn't.

"Bella. Love. Please talk to me. I'll fix it whatever it is I'll make it go away." Edwards's voice ringed through my ears, he was begging.

I was about to speak, to say something, anything really when I head a loud knocking coming from the front door downstairs. I jumped, but Edward brought me back. He already knew someone was here.

Edward answered my question before I could even ask.

"It's Jacob." He said with no emotion in his voice. "He wants to see you."

My heart sank, and I felt like the air was taken away from my body. Why? What could he possibly want; I knew Jacob knew Edward was here, why was he doing this to me? He had already taken so much from me.

A small frightened voice in the back of my mind told me to stay calm.

"Do you want to see him?" Edward asked, probably already knowing the answer.

I shook my head instantly.

Edward nodded. "Alright. I'll take care of it."

Edward went to get out, but I grabbed his arm, wanting him to stay, I didn't want to be alone with Jacob so close. Edward turned around and stroked my cheek.

"Hey...I'll be back…"

And in an instant, Edward was gone.

I quickly got out of the shower; I wrapped an Egyptian cotton towel around me and ran to our room. I dressed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that belonged to Edward. I knew he wouldn't mind, I bet he would find it attractive in some odd way. I brushed my hair down, trying to keep busy, while Edward was downstairs with Jacob.

What would Edward tell him? What reason would he give that I didn't want to see him? It made me sick, knowing that Jacob was downstairs with Edward, my Edward parading around him, knowing what he had done to me. Like everything was okay.

I walked over to the window. Tears sprang to my eyes; Edward couldn't protect me from this. He was now downstairs with the one thing I truly feared.

I ran my fingers along the glass, feeling the comfort of how smooth and cold it was to the touch. It was like touching Edward and that's what made it so comforting.

I heard the door shut quietly behind me and I quickly turned and saw Edward. So many questions and concerns ran through my mind. I wanted Edward to read my mind; it would make things so undemanding for me right now.

Edward walked slowly towards me, my heart raced, as he stopped in front of me, inches from my body. He held something in his hand.

"What did he want?" I heard myself ask.

Edward gave a faint smile.

"He came by to drop of this." Edward held it up; it was my ring, my wedding ring.

My eyes went wide, as I let out a deep breath of relief.

Edward took my hand and slid my ring on; tears fell down on both our hands.

I shook my head. "Edward…I'm sorry... I don't know why I lied—I'm just--"

Edward put his finger to my mouth. "Bella"

His eyes went down my body again.

My eyes closed. I couldn't hurt him like this much longer. It felt like it was killing me. Our love was a powerful thing. It was unquestionable love. I hated causing him so much pain. Why did I continue to lie and hurt him?

My body started to tremble, how was I going to do this? How could I find the strength? Edward was my strength and weakness.

More tears ran down my cheeks as he cradled my face.

"Bella…whatever it is. It's over...Okay just please. Please don't leave me...Baby...I need you."

My eyes fluttered opened instantly. Why did he think that? I never wanted him to think something like that? I needed Edward like I needed air and water. I couldn't imagine my life without him; I couldn't even remember what it was like not knowing him.

I shook my head, how was I going to convince him, I placed my hands on his chest.

"Edward...No...I'm not...I love you...please…"

"Shhh. Okay. Okay..." He said gently trying to calm me down.

I nodded.

"Bella…" He stated. "Please I need to know what happened."

I shook my head again, "Nothing happened."

Edward sighed in frustration clearly not believing me.

I gave up, I had to say something.

"I fell." My voice broke, at the sound of the lie. "Yeah…Jacob tried to catch me, but didn't, but I'm okay. Really."

I could hear Edward growl. He was growing tired of this game I was playing.

"Bella…You falling and Jacob not catching you? Really? He's a werewolf for God sakes. Trust me when I say he would have caught you IF you fell."

I was defeated. He didn't believe me and I didn't believe myself. I looked down away from his gaze, I felt so ashamed.

"Bella…Look at me. He said firmly but gently at the same time.

"No…I can't." I replied, barely in a whisper.

"Bella..."

Gently he took a hold of wet face full of tears and turned my face towards his. This time I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Bella did he hurt you?" He asked his teeth clenched, also fighting back some tears of his own.

My body fell into his arms, I couldn't stand, and my legs gave out in defeat. I fell into his ready quick arms and he brought me down on the floor, cradling e on his lap.

I was giving in. I was giving into Edward. This was it. I knew he would protect me from anything in the world. It was time for me to tell Edward…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who had read and reviewed my story. Seeing the reviews makes my day! It's why I have the motivation to keep writing. Thanks again! :)**

I was trying to breathe, this was going to be harder that I ever imagined. Edward had known the whole time though, that something was wrong with me, it's why he came back, he had heard the agony in my voice and I wondered if he heard anything from Jacobs mind.

I felt a spasm of fear, as I was trying to get the words to come out. Then the abrupt memory of Edwards violent, dark eyes that I first day I saw him came rushing back to me, but I felt an vast sense of safety with him, he was looking at me, he was trying to read me, and there was no trace of fear in them, not anymore.

"Tell me about your nightmare. You remember don't you?" He asked his angels face grave.

"Yes." I was finally calm.

"All you have to do is tell me Bella. And I'll take care of the rest…let me take care of you…you don't have to be afraid." There was no trace of disbelief in his voice.

He pressed his lips together, staring at me through narrowed eyes, he flashed his down to my body once more, and then back up to me. A part of me thought that maybe he already knew but he wanted to hear it from me.

He looked at me anxiously, and I realized I had frozen. He seemed lost in thought, staring at me, staring past me, seeing things I probably couldn't imagine.

I bit my lip. He looked down at me, his honey eyes unexpectedly gentle.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised.

Strength had found me; it was strength Edward was giving to me, at this very moment.

"I'm more afraid that you'll be angry with me.' I admitted, shaking.

"Don't count on it.." He said automatically.

He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Please Bella." His voice was calm.

"I don't know how to start Edward." I admitted and realized I was whispering.

"Did Jacob hurt you?" He asked, wanting an answer, he cringed at the thought, and I knew this would not end well.

I nodded, as a tear ran down my cheek and Edward removed it with his thumb.

"Yes." I said softly.

He was silent, staring straight at me. His face was uninviting and cold.

"You're angry." I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't do this Edward"

The tears started to run down my cheeks uncontrollably now and I hated myself for making such a big deal out of this, but I couldn't help, I felt like it was killing me.

"I'm so…so…so…sorrrry" I held onto Edward as if I was drowning. ''I know it's my fault, but please, make it disappear, please!''

Edward pulled me away from him so he was inches from my eyes, so he could stare directly into my eyes. Everything was so blurry.

"Bella. Tell me now." His voice was forceful and I knew he wouldn't let go. His grip on me tightened.

"I love you Edward" I say, and I mean it. But I am weak,

"It's not your fault." Edward pressed. He didn't even know yet, and he said that.

"Yes, it is."

"I love you. I won't let this bring you down." He kissed my face frantically.

"It already has." I replied. I nodded. "He raped me...Edward...he came back here after I went to see him. And I tried to fight him… I did but he was too strong I couldn't…I..."

Edward still held me tight, not saying a word, his brow creased angrily, I blinked and what seemed like a flash.

Jasper and Emmett were there on both sides of Edward. Alice and Carlisle were there in the same second, Alice must have seen it. Seen Edwards future or mine. I wasn't quite sure.

Carlisle put his hand on my arm. His icy touch did not feel good, but I did not flinch away I was still in Edwards grasp.

"Edward let me take care of her." Carlisle said as gently as he could. Edward was not speaking, was not moving, he was shocked.

Edwards hold on me tightened on me once again. "No. She's not leaving my sight."

"She's very weak...Edward...I need you to let go of her…you need to be strong for her as well." Carlisle continued.

I shivered…"Edward you're hurting me." I told him gently not wanting to scare him. Or hurt him any more than I already have.

He automatically let go. And nodded to them, Jasper and Emmett immediately had their hands on his shoulders, probably trying to hold him back from going to find Jacob.

Edward stared at me, so many questions raced through my mind. "I have to go." he stated firmly, it wasn't a request, and he wasn't asking permission, just letting me know where I knew he would go.

It seemed the hold got stronger on Edward from Jasper and Emmett.

"Son…Now is not the time you have to take care of Bella now. We will handle Jacob another way." Carlisle told him, being gentle.

Edward shook his head... "I have to do this."

Edward yanked himself out of his brother's hold and was darting off to the window but I urgently stood in his was, Edward stopped in front of me, wanting me to move.

"Are you protecting him?" Edward asked, there wasn't any emotion in his voice when he asked me that question.

I shook my head, I felt like I was going to lose it. "No. If you leave, he'll come back...he'll find me..." Tears reappeared in my eyes. "God. Edward. I wasn't supposed to tell...he said he would kill Renee and Charlie...you...and everyone….I'm sorry...please don't leave me alone…"

"Shhh Bella." His musical voice was back; I recognized it and immediately relaxed. He took me into his arms, and I didn't even realize that the room had cleared.

Edward pulled me away, and I saw tears glisten in his eyes.

"Bella look at me." He said. I looked at him with tears filling my eyes. We were never going to be the same. The expression on his face was so indignant that it caused my heart to ache and feel like it was stopping.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He said while I sobbed into his chest. "I never should have left you here alone." He was blaming himself? I didn't want him to feel this way. How could I convince him that this was not his fault?

Edward picked me up in one swift moment and brought me out of the room and into Alice's room and laid me down on her bed. I realized he did not want me to lie down on our bed anymore…he would more than likely have a new one by the end of the day. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap. He seemed like he was waiting for something.

I turned around on his lap and looked up at his face. His eyes seemed far away like he was seeing my memory. I slowly reached up both of my hands and placed them around his neck; I brought myself up and tenderly kissed him. He responded instantaneously and kissed me back.

After a few what felt like seconds of fervent yet innocent kisses he pulled away quickly.

"Bella it's time to go to bed." He said. I could tell he wanted to stop; he didn't want to push me much further. I tried to kiss him once more face but before our lips could touch he stopped me.

"Bella I mean it. I want you to go to sleep." He said in an unbending voice.

I shook my head." I can't sleep Edward...everytime I close my eyes I see his face and I can't make it go away..." I sniffled not wanting to cry anymore. How could I ever escape this?

Edward nodded. "I know baby. I'm going to help you…do you trust me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Then Alice's door opened and Carlisle came through holding what looked like a needle. I jumped off of Edwards lap, I hated needles, and I didn't need any drugs. I needed Edward. I needed for him to make me into a vampire. I needed to wake up from this nightmare.

Carlisle came over to the side of the bed. "Bella...Sweetheat...This is going to help you sleep. And it will help with the pain"

I looked at Edward for an answer. Would he just leave when I'm sleeping? I couldn't imagine waking up and not ever seeing Edward again.

Edward nodded. "You're exhausted Bella…this isn't good for you…I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here. Right here beside you when you wake up."

I nodded, believing every word he told me, a painless sleep sounded like heaven, but so was being awake and being with Edward.

I handed my arm to Carlisle, which he took gently as Edward cradled my face, he was being so strong for me right now, and in the back of my head I wondered if it was a show to calm me down.

The needle pressed into my pale skin, and I felt the drug go through my veins.

I looked up at Carlisle as he kissed my forehead, "Sleep. Bella. You're safe."

Carlisle then exited the room, I turned to Edward.

Edward pulled me to the middle of the bed and laid down beside me on top of the covers so I wouldn't get cold and pulled me to his chest.

My eyes started to get heavy and I felt groggy. Edward sensed it and gave a faint smile. "You have about ten seconds left."

I nodded..."You too."

Then sleep found me and I was safe in Edwards arms, not wanting to look for tomorrow.

Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't dreaming

I wasn't dreaming...my mind didn't let me wander that far. I was so far gone I didn't even know for sure I was sleeping, Or even if had any sleep. There was one thing I knew for sure though and that was the fact that I was safe. Finally. Edward had given me the strength to let it all go with him, to give him my heart, body, and soul. I was safe, and I knew in the depths of my soul he would protect me to the very end, whether I wanted him to or not.

I was no longer in my nightmare, I felt complete; mainly because I knew Edward was here with me, laying beside me, more than likely watching me sleep.

My body tried to reject the pain I was feeling, I tried to ignore it, Carlisle's medicine helped me more than I thought it would.

Visions of Jacob started to appear in my mind; Jacob was here trying to hurt me again. I then saw Edward standing above Jacob's already decomposing body with blood all over him. There was no remorse in his eyes, just anger and revenge.

The pain I was feeling faded away again; I tried to cling on to it, for a moment. I missed the nonexistence of pain, it was all I could grasp these past couple of days.

Then I opened my eyes and gazed around me in disillusionment. I sat up in the bed, the blanket tight around my body. I noticed that Edward had slipped on pink cotton socks on my feet to protect me from the cold as best as he could. There was no Edward though. I was alone…then I looked to the window and saw Emmett leaning out of it, watching me. Was he here protecting me or Edward?

Everything began to clear for me. It was defined. I knew where Edward was, where he had disappeared to, you'd have to be nonexistent and an idiot to not know where Edward had snuck off to. He had manipulated me into believing him that he would stay and I fell for it, when I knew in my conscience he would take off the first moment he got.

"Bella." I heard Emmett say. His voice in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice is what threw me.

I could not answer immediately, lost as I was in this scenery I couldn't recognize. I was without Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my teeth chattering, I was feeling colder; colder than I ever felt before.

Emmett walked closer to the bed, being cautious not to scare me or assure me, I wasn't sure. Emmett cleared his throat like he was avoiding telling me the truth.

"He uhh…"

He didn't get to finish, which was probably good, because ore than likely it would have been a lie. Edward appeared at the window, rushing to the bed n what seemed like a half of a second.

His hands cradled my face as if he had been gone for hours. Where did he go? What did he do? Was he mad? Was he mad at me? All these questions raced through my head and I only feared the worse.

"Bella, love? I'm sorry. I thought you'd still be sleeping...I didn't want you to wake up and be alone...I know you're still bewildered, but your all right...everything is fine now."

Everything? My mind began to spin out, everything was so blurred. When he said everything was fine, I wondered what he meant. What about Jacob? Was he fine? Was he even still alive? I didn't even know why I still cared about Jacob's life after what he took from me, what he took from Edward. I didn't want Edward going to the other side like that because of me, to take a life. I didn't want to think of Edward as a killer.

I looked down at his tan sweater he was wearing, the tan sweater that looked beautifully on him. I saw something I never thought I would se eon Edward, then many times he had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper and their wrestling match Edward always came back the same way he left...perfect.

I saw blood though, blood on his sleeve, blood I know that didn't belong to him but to Jacob.

"What is that Edward?" I asked hoarsely. My mouth was so dry and I was about to the point of starvation and I knew Edward noticed it too.

Edward shook his head... "Let's get you something to eat…I'd feel a lot better if you had some nutrients in you. You haven't eaten anything since..."

He didn't finish and for that I was grateful, I was getting sick of talking about it, or hell even thinking about it.

"Well…I would feel better if you told me what's on your sleeve." I answered, not letting him distract me with food, which sounded so appealing right now.

Emmett cleared his throat. I knew he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the same room with us…

"Yeah...I'm going to go now…Oh...Look a bear!" Emmett dashed out of the window in a second. He didn't want to hear our conversation, not that I blamed him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about love." Edward replied, answering my question. Not the right one I was looking for.

I gritted my teeth, the spirit of trust in Edwards eyes had turned into the real thing. Everything accelerated, my shoulders slumped.

I closed my eyes, I knew what had happened. Edward had gone to the dark side, the side I didn't want him going to no matter what. He had killed Jacob, he had Carlisle drug me so I would sleep, asked Emmett to watch me and sought out revenge.

"Edward. What did you do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

I realized my eyes were wet, and I fought against the fear that was trying to subdue me.

His honey eyes were unpredictably gentle, as he looked down at me. He was silent, just looking into my eyes as if he could see everything.

Edward closed his eyes for a brief of a moment and then opened them up again.

"I did what had to be done Bella. But if it makes you feel any better it was quick for him, he hardly felt a thing."

We were both silent. I gasped. Was this Edward? Was this my Edward saying this? Why would that make me feel better, I shuddered at the thought and vision of Edward killing Jacob with his hands, the hands that soothed me.

"I don't understand."

I shook my head and I quickly removed myself from Edwards embrace and placed my feet on the floor.

"If it makes me feel better?" I asked, using his words against him.

Edward swiftly met me in the middle of the room, his body inches from mine.

"I don't want to be a monster." His voice very low, but I heard him clearly.

"But animals weren't just enough this time?" I asked, feeling myself getting angry and I couldn't understand why.

Edward shrugged. "Well if you think about it……"

"Shut up." I shook my head; I knew where he was going with that. Jacob was a werewolf. An animal.

I felt Edward stiffen against my body... "And to be clear I didn't eat him. I just snapped--"

I held up my hand for him to stop, I didn't want to hear anymore of it. "So...you lied to me? You told me you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Yes." He paused for a second, as if he was deciding or not to say something else. "I didn't want to leave you Bella…it killed me leaving you. Watching you sleep...dream I thought it would comfort me, control me but it was so hard to be around you when he was still breathing."

I bit my lip and was grateful he couldn't know how much that hurt.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was uncooked.

I just shook my head, not sure if I knew how to speak. I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Are you crying?" He sounded hurt and appalled at the same time.

I rubbed my hand against my cheek and there was a tear, I quickly wiped it away and tried to compile myself.

"No." I said, my voice cracked, and I knew he could see right through me.

I saw him reach toward me tentatively, with his right hand, but then he stopped and placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry." his voice burned with regret. I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words he had just used that hurt me.

The darkness slipped by us in silence…I didn't understand how we got here. Our life...Our love together had been so perfect and now I didn't know what it was.

"I'm sorry that killing Jacob has made you melancholy and I can't pretend to know why...But you have to understand something...When he hurt you...he hurt me. He could have taken you away from me. Do you realize that? He could have killed you...And that I couldn't stand."

His hand cradled my face.

"You're the reason why I live Bella, you're my existence...And I swear to you Bella...My love...my wife...Nothing will ever hurt you again."

He arched one perfect eyebrow, waiting for a response from me, a response I wasn't sure I was ready to give.

"Bella?" He asked in a different tone it was serious but hesitant.

I stared at him in a blank confusion.

"What? What do you want me to say? There's nothing you can do or say that can make this go away Edward." I said in one breath, and I couldn't understand why I was defending Jacob, after everything he had done, after everything Edward and I have been through. Jacob had been my best friend at one point and I tried to hang on to that memory.

He frowned, just like I knew he would, and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window, as if he could read my thoughts.

As I deliberated for what question I should ask next, Edward reached out uncertainly and stroked his fingertips across my cheek. He was being soft, so soft it felt like a feather brushing against my warm cheek. His hand curled to the shape of my face.

My emotions right now were so much stronger, stronger than they ever had been.

I crossed my arms. 'It's not your job to save me all the time Edward." I regretted the words as soon as they came out...I didn't mean it...I didn't even know what I said it.

Edwards's arms squeezed lightly around my waist, and before I knew he had me against our bedroom door, his body pressed against mine.

He nodded seriously, and then his jeweled eyes glistened with agony.

"I never thought of it as a job Bella and I haven't saved you Bella...Not yet; because you don't want to be saved.

I hesitated, deeply aware of Edwards's breath brushing against my cheek.

This was all new to me and I didn't know what to do. Edward and I have never had a disagreement like this before, I didn't want to say fight, and I couldn't bring myself to admit that. Disagreement sounded more pleasant to me somehow.

While I wrestled with the confusion I was feeling, I saw Edward give me a shielded glance.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella," Edward said. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it you...anything in the world."

I frowned; of course he would ask something like that.

Truth was, and I hated to bring myself to admit it. I was terrified, the pack; Jacob's pack would be coming to seek revenge on Edward and his well now our entire family. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I didn't know what I wanted in the next hour or tomorrow, but I knew I wanted to be alone. I wanted to take a shower and wash my body again...Edward was touching me with the same hands that killed Jacob and that made me feel dirty again, and I still felt Jacob's hands on me and I wanted to wash it away.

I looked up at Edward, hoping he would understand his eyes were filled with worry, wanting to give me anything to make me happy again.

"I want you to leave me alone for a while; I need a human moment without you." I hated myself for saying those words but I needed to be alone, I needed something to grasp onto.

In a flash of a second he was gone, giving me what I wanted….

A/N: Don't be mad at me! I'm going somewhere with this story and this is a warning…but trust me I won't let you down. Thank-you for all the reviews, it makes my day! Review some more!


	7. Chapter 7

It was very hard to argue with the part of me that hoped all of this was just a dream

It was very hard to argue with the part of me that hoped all of this was just a dream. I knew reason wouldn't help me out of this, and the one thing that could help me out of all of this I pushed away. I clung to the parts that would help me breathe, like his smell or the image of that crooked smile of his.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, a heavy cloud poured over my mind. I went through the motions of undressing and getting in the shower not even realizing what I was doing until I felt the hard pressure of freezing cold water hit my body. It was so cold, it was burning my skin. I shuddered violently for a several minutes. I just stood in the shower too tired and lost to move.

I stumbled out, wrapping myself tightly in a white cotton towel. I dressed swiftly in a pair of awfully faded jeans and a white dress shirt of Edwards that smelled of him, which always made me feel closer to him. It felt as if he was a million miles away from me.

I went into our bedroom and saw that he had put in a new bed. It was huge and beautiful. It looked like the same bed we had at our honeymoon at Isle Esme, I smiled at the warm thought, what I wouldn't give to be there right now, and with Edward there we could leave this whole nightmare behind us.

I climbed onto the bed to see if it felt like Isle Emse, and to my surprise it did. I curled myself into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm.

My mind swirled dizzyingly, full of images. Images I couldn't understand and didn't want to grasp.

It was foggy and dark outside the window, for some strange reason it brought comfort to me.

I decided to face my fears and return downstairs. I had to see Edward; there was no need for words or apologies. I just had to see his face, look into his eyes. It was the only thing I knew that would keep my grounded.

I walked down that stairs slowly, not that it would matter Edward and the rest of the family would know my actions even before I could act on them.

I didn't hesitate. I looked around uncontrollably. Jasper was in the corner with Carlisle speaking in such a low whisper, I couldn't make out what they were saying, like I would understand if I did hear them.

My heart was squeezing in my chest in the most excruciating way when I saw Edward. I saw Edward on the couch with his perfect angelic face in his hands, Esme was next to him, comforting him, and her arm was around him. Emmett sat on the other side of him and his arms on his knees.

"She's all right." Edward whispered. Edward then looked up and met my eyes. "Or the same I should say." He was answering an unspoken question.

Esme looked up at me and smiled her eyes so welcoming.

"Hello Bella" she said. "I'm happy to see you."

I nodded and gave a light smile; it was the best I could give at the moment.

"Me too" Alice said in a happy smile, as she danced down the stairs.

"Uh hey" I said to Alice, it felt like weeks since I've spoken or seen Alice.

I stood there awkwardly, rocking back and forth.

Edward still had his eyes locked with mine, as he stood up leaving Esme and Emmett on the couch. Edward was cautious with every step he made as he stepped closer to me. He brushed his hand across my forehead and then along my neck, he swept my hair back, his cold touch felt so incredible on my burning skin.

"Are you hungry?" He murmured.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and came closer to me.

"Bella...I want you to eat something...your body could got into severe shock without any nutrients."

I gritted my teeth, Edward could go out and kill Jacob, that was probably going to start a war and they were worried about me not eating.

"Does anything sound appetizing to you Bella?" Jasper asked.

All this concern was beginning to feel overwhelming.

"Eggs" I said immediately. Not even thinking about it. I exchanged a faint smile with Edward who returned it.

It was a blur of what happened after that because it all happened so fast.

I was sitting at the table with a plate, a huge plate of eggs, scrambled eggs with shredded cheese on top; Edward always knew how to make the eggs I wanted.

Edward sat across from me, just staring at me, taking me all in; as if he didn't have a lot of time with me left.

"Bella," he called wryly. He voice was even, full of apprehension.

I stared back at him as he rose from his chair and walked over behind me. He put his hands lightly on my shoulders.

I put my fork down and instantly began to relax from his cold touch that went through my shirt. When he felt me react and obey to his touch he raised his hands to my face; to my collar bone, stroking my cheek bones. I felt my breathing speed up as he leaned down and kissed my neck. If this was our way of making up, I would start a fight with him any day.

I turned my head to meet his mouth and he stopped, he wanted to be sure I wanted this just as he did and then he kissed me, Soft as a whisper from a feather at first and then suddenly with more passion.

Someone had cleared their throat and I was instantly annoyed. Edward stood up his hands still on my shoulders.

The whole family appeared in the kitchen.

I took a necessary breath and heard Edward give a light chuckle behind me.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" Emmett asked. There was anticipation in his voice.

I looked up at Edward, wanting an answer, which I didn't have to ask the question for. He said nothing his face full of agony and despair.

Alice chipped up. "We're going to meet with the pack Bella...clear a few things up and put it all behind us...theres nothing to be concerned about. Trust me."

I gave a light laugh. "Did you just make a joke?"

Edward walked around the table to meet me as I stood up.

Edward shook his head, No this wasn't a joke.

"Esme will stay with you, while we're gone. You'll be safe."

"Hm...Mm" I said crossing my arms.

"That's our cue to go." Emmett said. "We'll be outside Edward." Emmett called leading the family out the door.

"I'm going with you." I told him.

Edward gave a smile. "I appreciate your courage Bella, but I don't want you to get hurt. Trust me; I'd feel much better knowing your safe."

"And I'll feel better knowing your safe." I argued.

He stroked my cheek. "And I will be...when I get back we'll go back to Isle Esme and begin our eternity together."

I smiled at that, no reply was needed.

He bent down to kiss me, but I backed away. He gave me a look of confusion.

"Anything you say after you kiss me is going to sound like a goodbye."

Edward nodded, and took my hands and kissed them tenderly; he then turned and walked swiftly out the door.

What was I doing? I couldn't leave it like that. It felt like my heart was being taken out of my chest.

I ran after him, hoping to catch him, hoping it wasn't too late. I got out the back door and saw Edward about to take off and run.

"Edward." I called to him, barely in a whisper.

He quickly turned and gave me a smile as he walked back toward me.

I stared into his eyes and he started into mine.

"I love you." I said my voice cracking.

His answering smile dazzled me like it always did.

"I thought we weren't saying goodbye." He said.

I smiled. "Well. I'm not going to kiss you so this doesn't really count as a good bye."

Edward chuckled. "You're going to tease me?"

I laughed. He was trying to distract me. I gave him a smile, a smile that wasn't forced.

"Edward--'I whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"There's that smile I've been missing, and I love you Bella. I knew that even before I met you."

He stroked my cheek one last time and winked at me, which took my breath away, and before I could blink he was gone.

Esme came out and wrapped her arms around me and led me back into the house.

Hours went by and I was frantic, I was upstairs in our room pacing. I tried to keep my mind off of the worry I was feeling. I told Esme I needed time alone and she hesitantly let me go upstairs alone. I started out the window for the longest time, staring at the dark rain fall.

I tried to read some of Wuthering Heights which didn't work because it brought back some memories of Edward which worried me some more.

He should be back by now. Shouldn't he? I felt hopeless, I couldn't do anything, and I felt my world crashing down around me. I needed Edward. I needed him to save me. I only wanted him to save me, only him for all eternity.

I sighed in relief as I heard the front door shut downstairs. My heart lifted as I pranced down the stairs. I couldn't wait to jump into Edwards arms.

I came down smiling, awaiting to see Edward.

I stopped smiling when I saw Esme standing next to Carlisle, their arms wrapped around each other, using each other as anchors.

I looked at Alice and Jasper clinging to each other tightly.

I glanced to see Rosalie against the wall with Emmett. I looked at Emmett who locked his eyes with mine. I felt paralyzed. I looked around frantically I didn't see Edward.

Something is wrong.

'What is it?" I asked, not trying to hide the fear in my voice.

Emmett walked over to me and took an unneeded breath.

"Bella" he whispered.

I took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect.

"I need to tell you something." Emmett stiffened.

I put my hands to my sides. "What's going on? Something is going on." looking around the room; with still no sign from Edward.

"Why don't you sit down first?" Emmett suggested.

I shook my head; I didn't understand why Emmett was the only one talking.

"No. Tell me what's going on." I argued.

Emmett sighed. "It's...bad...news."

I crossed my arms anxiously. "What happened?" I asked.

"It's bad...will you please sit down?" Emmett begged.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I tried to hold them back. I didn't want to fear what I feared.

"Where's Edward?" my voice cracking, not meeting his eyes.

"We got split up and Edward took off on his own…he met up with the pack--Bella we tried to get there before they attacked him but we were too late."

My eyes widened in shock. This wasn't true. This was all a nightmare and I was going to wake up soon and be in Edwards's arms.

"Is he okay? Is he…but he's okay right? This is Edward...he's okay."

My heart wouldn't allow me to believe what Emmett was saying.

Emmett shook his head and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Bella" He soothed. I looked into his eyes, all of their eyes and I knew it was the truth.

I slowly began to cry as the news sunk in. I put my hand over my mouth afraid I was going to throw up.

"No." I said faintly.

I shook my head and back away from Emmett, I started to hit him in the chest, I didn't feel anything, there was no pain, I knew it would bruise but I didn't care. I felt numb.

"No!! It's not true!! No! You're a liar!...He's fine!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, until it hurt my throat.

Then I crumbled to the floor. Everything went black, including my heart.

Edward was dead…

A/N: Don't hate me! I warned you. But trust me. I won't let you guys down. Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay. I think I made some of you mad and I'm sorry but you have to have trust...It will be okay. I promise! Thank-You for all the reviews and leave me more!**

_The sky was cloudy as a light drizzle had begun to fall around me. I looked around and instantly was petrified_. _I didn't know where I was or why I would even be here, I saw that there were grave stones all around me, and they were all old like they have been here for hundreds of years._

_I looked down at myself and I wore an elegant black dress. It was as if I was at a funeral._

_I walked towards the graves. The feeling of dread and gloom began to speed up in my heart._

_I saw all the Cullens...all except Edward. None of them were crying but the agony in their faces was almost unbearable._

_Everyone was there except for him._

_I saw Alice glance up and walk slowly towards me, when she was in front of me I felt the breath leave my chest._

"_Alice...What's going on?" I asked. She then hugged me tightly._

"_I'm sorry Bella…I know how much you loved him, and you should never forget he loved you more than anything, you were the only thing in the world to him."_

_I didn't understand what she was talking about. Why was she so sorry?_

_She pulled away from me; looking into my eyes._

"_Where is Edward...Alice?"_

"_Bella…Edward is dead...Sweetie you know that."_

_As soon as she said his name my mind went blank. I wanted to laugh at her, at her attempt to make a joke, Edward couldn't die...Right?_

_Why didn't I remember? In an instant everything disappeared. I was standing in the graveyard alone. The wind picked up and I felt shivers down my whole body. The cloud roared in; it was dark and quiet._

_Edward then stepped from the tress, his skin glowing to me, his eyes welcoming and full of grace._

_I took a step forward; he smiled that crooked smile of his as he came to me. Edward cupped my face, his cold touch sent shivers down my spine. I leaned into his hand…wanting more._

"_Trust me." He purred._

_I looked up at Edward, his eyes were so intoxicating._

"_Stay with me." I heard my voice beg him._

_He leaned down his cool, sweet breath on my ear._

"_Forever" he whispered._

_Then out of no where a huge black werewolf jumped himself at Edwards's throat his teeth inches away._

"No!" I screamed wrenching upright out of my bed.

I blinked immediately; the rain was pounding harder on the window, than it was before I went to sleep.

My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bad with my shoes still on. The clock on my bedside table read four-thirty -five in the morning.

I was no twenty- three years old; it felt like time was still frozen for me. I spent months in denial of Edward being gone forever and then spent months up to a year just looking for him.

I came to the conclusion if I stopped looking for him, then he really was gone. It was over. Edward was gone...and he wasn't coming back.

Alice had dragged me to Dartmouth, I went to school. I told her I couldn't live like this, to pretend to walk in this life and be without him. She then told me to live for Edward…it's what he would want me to do.

Living without Edward, felt like living without air, it was unbearable, some days I didn't think I was going to make it through.

He once said to me, that night in the forest after the incident on my birthday that 'time heals all wounds that my human memory was no more that a sieve.'

Well I had news for him. He was wrong about that.

I moved back from Dartmouth about a month ago. It didn't take me too long to get my degree in nursing; I spent all of my time at school. I was going to be a nurse at Carlisle's hospital...

In truth I didn't have to work, Edward had left me everything. It was as if he knew this could happen. My account had more money than I could ever imagine. I thought it was illegal to have that much money in the bank. I never touched it though; I only used the money I made, and what I had saved up.

I stayed with the Cullen's, on their demand, they didn't want me to live alone or be alone. I never changed my name back to Swan, I was still Isabella Cullen, as demented as it sounded to most people in Forks, I never wanted to be anyone else.

Emmett was always there when I needed a smile or a laugh. Sometimes we would talk and bicker about the most ridiculous things. I would always confide in him.

Rosalie and I were closer than we ever were. She was there for me the most, when I would crumble and cry everyday in the first year of realization that he wasn't coming back.

Alice was my confidante, my companion, my beast friend, I told her everything. She was the only one who knew my true feelings.

Carlisle and Esme held all of us together like always; they were always there for me whenever I needed anything. Carlisle helped me the most with school; he was overwhelmingly enjoyed when I told him what I wanted to do.

Now I felt frozen; relentless to any emotion. It worried them and I know it did. It felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. I had nothing to give.

I missed Edward every second of everyday and it would be like that for the rest of my life. I would not get to spend eternity with him, and he would never know how much I wanted him to save me that day.

The Cullen's were all I had left in the world. When I was in Dartmouth; Charlie and Renee wanted to surprise me with a visit so they decided to ride together to come see me when a semi crashed into them, killing them instantly.

I shut off after that, everything had been taken away from me and I couldn't understand why. Everything I ever had to give was gone…life and love was something I couldn't grasp on to. The waves of pain had washed over me and I didn't want to resurface.

Hours had passed since my dream, and I couldn't go back to sleep, I didn't want to. My nights before this have been dreamless. I haven't dreamed of Edward it what like years.

I sat at the kitchen table with cereal on one side of me and my nursing book on the other side. I always wanted to learn more, I had to focus my mind on something.

Emmett sat across from me; I felt his eyes on me the whole time, wanting to say something but couldn't find the right words.

I looked up. "What?"

Emmett shrugged and shook his head. "What?"

"What do you want?" I asked glumly.

"Nothing...actually it's really none of my business." He replied.

"Like that has ever stopped you before." I told him, giving him the best smile I could give.

Emmett watched with exasperation.

"You never really do anything Bella…you don't laugh, your smiles are forced. I just wish you would get into trouble."

"You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered.

"Or something" Emmett nodded. "Go get arrested or back the Volvo into a tree. I just don't want to see you moping Bella."

I nodded. Understanding, I tried to cover up all my forms of moping.

"You want me to back the Volvo into a tree? Edward would--"

I stopped myself, why was I talking like this? About Edward? I was speaking like he was sill here. Here with me.

Emmett sighed. "Edward would what?" He pressed on.

I nodded, as I wiped a tear from my cheek, and then shook my head. "I can't do this again."

"Bella" He hesitated. "Yes. You can."

"He would laugh..." I mumbled.

Emmett nodded.

I gave a faint smile as I stood up and went to the kitchen to wash and put away my bowl.

I had my black scrubs on and if I didn't leave now I would be late getting to the hospital to meet Carlisle.

I grabbed my bag and my book and headed towards the door.

"I want you to be happy--and Edward would want that too."

I heard Emmett say behind me.

I turned to face him, not ready for this.

He continued. "I just don't want you to be miserable anymore--maybe you should think about dating or—"

My eyes flashed up to him, it was the first spark of feeling I've felt in so long.

"No.' I said.

"Why not?" He demanded.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. He wanted me to move on? Did the rest of them want me to move on too?

He took a deep breath. "It's been years now Bella...he would want you to be happy."

I glowered at him. The heat had reached my face. It had been so long since my face flushed with any emotion.

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself.

"Well...Did he ask me if he could save me? Did he ask if I was okay with him going to meet with the pack? Did he ask me to love him? He didn't ask me anything! I never had a choice in that. I can't change!"

"No one's asking you to change Bella--"

I shook my head. "I have to go."

I was out the door before he could react; I knew he wouldn't follow me. In my haste to get away from everything, I was on the rainy roads, driving to get away.

I had tears streaming down my face, I haven't cried like this, for Edward in so long.

I put my head down for what felt like a second to wipe my face, when I looked up and I saw what looked like a large black animal in the middle of the road.

I swerved off the road, not wanting to hit it. The car went into the woods, it was bumpy and it was all happening so fast. I couldn't grasp control of the car. I looked up and my eyes went wide I was heading straight for a huge tree, I couldn't do anything.

The car then forcefully stopped, inches from the tree. The crash never came.

Reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9

My hands were gripping the steering wheel; I was only vaguely aware that it was darker and quieter now

My hands were gripping the steering wheel; I was only vaguely aware that it was darker and quieter now. I glanced around myself for the first time. Somehow I was deep in the woods and I was okay.

The car didn't crash into the tree, and I felt the force stop it. Being anxious and curious as I was I stepped out of the car leaving the door open, hearing the dinging noise it gave because I left it open.

I walked around my car to the front and looked around and I felt myself go into a shock. There was a dent in the fender the size of large hands fitting advantageously into the deep dent.

Something familiar beat through my veins, long absent from my system. It brought back the memory of Edward stopping Tyler's van before it crushed me.

What was I doing? I should be running from this lost memory. I was so dazed to move.

I then saw a dark figure silently and quickly flash by me, I took a deep breath and looked around some more. I saw nothing.

"Okay Bella. Time to go" I whispered to myself.

I walked around back to the driver's side and climbed back in, closing the door right behind me.

I took another needed deep breath and went to turn the key, it turned but it only clicked over, it wouldn't start all it would give me is a clicking noise, and I didn't speak car so I didn't know what was wrong with it.

I grunted, now I had to call Emmett, he would be thrilled in a way. This did count as trouble right?

I didn't need anything else bad to happen, I just wanted to go to the hospital and meet Carlisle and work.

I looked up, through my windshield, past the tree and there stood a large, dark werewolf just staring at me, prowling at me.

I was frozen and shocked. I didn't know what to do. I clicked over the key some more, praying it would start. I needed something to get me out of this.

I looked down and grabbed my phone, my fingers trembling. Emmett or someone could be here in less than a minute.

I looked up again, and it was gone. There was nothing, just open woods.

I looked outside the driver's side window and my whole body froze.

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing and I couldn't.

My muscles locked into place, froze me where I sat.

I was alone, and Jacob stood just outside my car door, just glaring at me.

I was trying to understand this. Edward told me he had killed him.

He went to open my door, and I was quickly backed to reality. I quickly locked them, automatically.

He gave a light chuckle then took his large elbow and slammed it into the glass.

Glass flew everywhere; I tried to cover my face. Jacob grabbed me without effort and pulled me through the window, the glass scraping my arms and face.

Jacob threw me to the ground, pain shot through my whole body. This was the time where I wished I could feel numb again, but I couldn't remember how I managed it before.

Jacob then picked me up and placed me on my feet and backed me into the car, my back pressed against it.

I stared in disbelief. I never saw Jacob die, but when Edward told me there was so much anger in his eyes and his voice that I believed him.

He laughed, while rolling his eyes, stroking my cheek.

"Well I guess it is true what they saw about fine wine, it only gets better with age."

My stomach curled up inside. I wanted this to be a nightmare, but I knew it wasn't the case this time.

My eyes flickered to the ground then back up at him, trembling.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered. Not even realizing I was speaking to him.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise…"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"Come on Bells...Like Edward hasn't lied to you before to protect you in his own sick way?"

I cringed at his name; I didn't want to hear it from Jacob.

Jacob then grabbed my throat. "None of this would be happening, if you just kept your mouth shut."

I tried to grasp air but it couldn't find me. He then let go, and I couched.

"When he couldn't kill me, he killed everyone else. Seth, Paul, Leah. They are all dead. Everyone I loved, except for you. How's that for Irony?"

I stood there motionless, my mind was blank. I head Jacobs's voice echo through the air.

"I kept my end up on our little agreement. Poor little Charlie didn't want to hit the dog in the middle of the road, you reacted a lot better than he did."

I gasped. Jacob had been the one to cause the accident.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." He replied coldly.

I glared at him, not believing it, not wanting to.

"You unimaginable bastard"

A dizzily array of emotion shot through me in a second.

Jacob chuckled then backhanded me, sending me to the ground.

I held my face, it hurt. It felt as if my eyes would explode from the blow.

I looked up and he stood over me. I was powerless.

"I'm not afraid to die." I told him truthfully.

I wasn't maybe If I was dead, I could see Edward again...just once more.

Jacob took a casual step to the side, gazing around.

Jacob smiled. "Yeah. Well. If Edward does come it may not be to save you."

It felt as if my whole existence stopped, it felt like another blow, another tear went through my chest.

Jacob made a face, as he looked eagerly. "I got here first though, he won't be too happy about that."

Why was he speaking of Edward this way? I couldn't understand it. Edward was dead. And he wasn't coming to save me.

"About what?" I asked eagerly.

"About me killing you" He said in an almost seductive voice.

I stared at him in horror.

My eyes squinted as I cringed away; visions of Edward appeared in my mind. I was going to did and it really didn't matter because I couldn't possibly be with Edward again.

Before I knew it, Jacob was thrown into a tree. I gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back on the ground.

It was him, it was Edward. My Edward. I could see him now. And I could see that he really couldn't see me. There was something in his eyes, something I didn't recognize.

The marble skin on his chest was bare; it crushed me because I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

And it didn't matter if he did not want me anymore or where he was all this time. I would never want anything but him, no matter how long I would live in this world.

We just kept staring at each other, it felt like everything around us just drifted away.

I then heard the one thing I never thought Edward would do to me. It was being directed for me.

Edward growled and snarled at me as If I was his prey. Like he took Jacob out of the game for a moment so he could have me all to his own.

I kept looking at him. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Edward then lunged at me but was stopped by Jacob, who was now transformed into a werewolf.

I then felt myself being picked up off the ground and running through the woods, into the forest. I didn't know where I was going or who had me.

"Edward, No!'' I screamed, my voice was so lost.

In a matter of seconds, I was at the cliff, the same cliff I jumped off all those years ago.

Emmett stood in front of me breathing heavily.

I couldn't grasp what was going on, I couldn't even really remember if that was Edward or not.

I shook my head, tears started to spring to my eyes.

"Emmett we have to go back it's--"

Emmett looked at me...

"No Bella…Edward could kill you and not even realize it, he's too far gone right now, and Jasper can't even control his emotions or actions."

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

Emmett took a deep breath, acting like he didn't want to tell me anything.

"After Edward took off by himself, he killed every one of them, but not Jacob. We found him, and he had a thirst for it, a thirst for human blood, and a thirst especially for you."

I shivered, coldness shot through my body.

"We took Edward to Alaska…Tanya's family thought they could help him, and Edward knew it was the right thing to do...to protect you...We had hope."

I shook my head; not wanting to believe all the lies, all the pain I've endured and Edward was alive the whole time.

"All of you know the whole time? And you let me live like this?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

Emmett nodded. "It's was Edwards wish and I couldn't go against that."

I crossed my arms, trying to hide away from the cold. I've never been so angry in my whole life. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, and crumble.

Emmett went to touch my arm, but I backed away.

"No! Don't touch me. I don't know you anymore." I cried.

Emmett then automatically grabbed me and pulled me behind him. I was standing on the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw the waved crashing into the rocks, below me.

Emmett didn't move an inch. He was dooming himself to protect me…from Edward.

Edward stood right in front of Emmett; I could feel his cool breath from where I stood.

Edward then grabbed Emmett and flung him away, back towards the trees. I tried to see if Emmett was okay, but was distracted by my feet giving way over the edge. I felt my feet go over the cliff, but Edward grabbed me tightly by the waist and brought me far away from the cliff.

Edward just stared down at me; I was trying to take him all in. If I was going to die, this is how I wanted it. Being killed by the one I love. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew the threads of my hair in his direction. He inhaled deeply.

He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck/

I stood very still; the chill of his touch was like a natural warning. I couldn't control myself from shaking.

But there was no trace of fear in me.

My blood was racing and I knew he felt it. He bent down and lightly licked the blood off my cheek, where the glass had cut me.

Softly he brushed my cheek, and then held my face in his granite hands.

With premeditated slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered and heard him catch a breath.

And then, too soon, he released me and his eyes were peaceful.

I looked up at him, not knowing what to expect. After a long and intense look he was giving me, he finally spoke…

"Bella?" He said in a whisper.

He then fell to his knees and held me tightly around the waist.

I inhaled; I was taken aback by the change of events and his actions. Edward was here, and he was holding me.

Edward just kept holding me, he held me even tighter, and I though I heard him sobbing into my scrubs.

"Bella…" he whispered again.

My head and heart were too heavy for me to speak; there were so many thoughts and emotions going through me I didn't know how to react. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

My knees finally gave out; I wasn't strong enough to do this. I crumbled on the ground with him; he put me on his lap, I cried into his bare chest, holding onto him, as tightly as I could.

Never wanting to let go again…

A/N: If you want more...tell me…Reviews pretty please.!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey

A/N: Hey. I am soooo sorry I've been slacking. I've been in and out of the hospital for like the past week and it sucks! But I'm okay. Thank-you for all the reviews.

I couldn't remember what really had happened or how I got here. I had a vision Edwards's angelic face and his icy soft touch on my skin. I had a vision crying and being in his arms once again. He wasn't dead. I remember falling into a deep sleep, and now I was awake, but no cold arms encircled me.

I was lying in a bed that wasn't mine, submissive as the pain finally made its appearance to me. It all had been a dream and Edward was still gone. It all felt so real.

I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room but in Alice's. I felt a twinge of aggravation because I couldn't remember how I got here.

Staggering I removed the blankets that laid perfectly over me, and slowly made my way to the bathroom.

I went thought the motions of taking a shower and trying to wash away the memories, of believing that Edward was alive and we were going to spend the rest of eternity together.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my cold body. I walked to my room to get some clothes when I was stopped by Alice coming out of there and closing the door quickly behind her.

She was holding clothes for me. Why was she in my room?

"Alice?" I was fully awake now, and aware of my surroundings. "What are you doing?"

Alice didn't say anything, she put the clothes in my arms and led back into the bathroom and closed the door once I was inside.

I dressed in what Alice gave me, a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked back out.

Alice stood outside the door waiting patiently for me.

She didn't say anything until she pulled me in front of my bedroom door.

"I know you're pretty mad at us right now Bella…but we need to ask you something."

I was confused. I couldn't remember much about last night. Why would I be mad at them? Especially Alice? I couldn't remember all the events or what I even did last night but whatever it was, I wasn't mad.

"Mad at you? Why would I bed mad?" I asked, hoping to get an honest answer.

Alice nodded. "Carlisle warned me, you might be in denial."

I smiled and shook my head. "In denial? Of what?"

Alice gave a faint smile. "You need to talk to Edward. He won't talk or even give notice to any of us. He would talk to you though, I know that."

I gave a faint laugh. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

I saw Alice take a deep unneeded breath. "He's in your room." She then hugged me gently. "I'm sorry for all the pain we have caused you Bella."

Like a bolt, everything started to rush back to me. All the memories of last night, Edward and I on the ground crying into each others arms, He carrying me back to the house, How Emmett was all bruised up and Rosalie tendering to him. It felt like I was in a maze.

Everyone was so happy, to have Edward back, and I couldn't bring myself to that level.

How angry I was at the situation. I was hysterical to the point that I passed out.

I stepped out of her grasp and walked hesitantly into the bedroom.

My feet stopped below me, Edwards back was facing me, and he was looking out the back glass window.

It was a crippling thing. It felt like a huge hole was punched through my chest and I couldn't breathe, I tried to grasp for some air to find me.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice shaking, barely in a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

My heart rate came much slower when he turned to meet my eyes.

Then so fast, I didn't even see him move. He was in front of me, cupping my face and he was staring powerfully into my eyes.

I reached up to touch his face; I wanted to make sure he was real.

Why had he come back? What was the real reason? Where did he go? What did he do?

I had so many questions; I had so many things I wanted to tell him. I couldn't bring myself to ask anything else but…

"Why?" I heard myself ask, my voice shaking.

"Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes, as his velvet voice shot through my body.

I back away from him.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this." Tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Bella..." He said softly. "I hated leaving you. It killed me."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I had a hell of a time at your "Funeral""

Edward sighed.

"I lost faith Bella. I lost faith in us. I lost faith in you. I was a monster. I had to leave and it was my choice to make you believe I was dead; I didn't want you to know the truth. It would have been much better."

"Yeah. Because the lying was so much more fun." My voice grew louder, and I couldn't believe I was trying to fight with him; I wanted to be in his arms.

Edward shook his head. "I couldn't put in any danger Bella…"

I pressed my lips together afraid I was going to cry. "It's unreal...you're standing right here, and you're still dead to me." As soon as the words slipped I regretted them. I closed my eyes.

So quickly, I didn't even realize it. I was against the window. His hands were holding my wrists so tight, I could feel the bruising already start. My back was up against the glass.

"Edward…You didn't have to leave me like that--"I started but Edward cut me off.

"It was the only way Bella." His voice sounded so lost. 'It was the only way to keep you safe…from me."

"Safe?" I echoed back to him.

"The only reason why you're standing here right now Bella…is because I left."

I shook my head. "That's not true."

"I wanted to kill you." His voice was much louder than before.

Shivers went through my body, his words hit me. It was the truth.

Tears streamed down my face, as I looked into his eyes, and he met my gaze.

"You could never hurt me Edward. You--You…I love you…and I tried to make you go away...nothing made you go away...So if killing me is what you want Edward…then do it because my life means nothing without you…I've missed you so much."

Edward got an indignant expression on his face and realization was in his eyes. He let me go.

"Say something" I begged, rubbing my wrists.

"What could I say to you Bella?" He asked in a distant voice.

I cringed. "Tell me you love me."

That brought a flicker to his face.

He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to his.

"I never stopped." His cool breath was against my lips.

The kiss began hesitant at first, he was careful, and then his lips became more urgent, his free hand in my hair, and held my face securely to his.

He pulled away, letting me breathe, I felt dizzy. He stroked my cheek, and I all forgot about everything else. I didn't care why I was supposed to be mad all that mattered is that Edward was here with me.

My emotions were so much stronger than they ever was.

I starred into his shimmering gold eyes.

He was not hesitant in his movements this time when his arms locked around my waist bringing me closer to his stone chest.

I stretched up on my toes to put my arms around his perfect neck.

His lips crushed down into mine, and he was soft with me.

But the most momentous emotion of this rush of happiness and desperation that went through me was the one I was most sure of and that was the fact that I was with Edward, finally, again. Nothing would stand in our way now as we would spend eternity together…forever.

A/N: Do you want more??


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank-you to all of you! I enjoy writing this story for you guys; I'm going to give you all the answers you need and want. To answer Green eyed angels question: Thank you. It's not rude, I'm 23 and I know it's kind of weird for me to be writing twilight fan fiction, but it's something I love to do, so I'm going to do it. It keeps me out of trouble. Yay!**

**Enjoy…and you know what to do…**

* * *

It felt like I was in another world like I didn't belong here. I was lost in confusion, I was hurt beyond all repair. I trusted and loved all of them with my whole heart and they manipulated me into believing Edward was dead. He was my life. My one and only and in a way they took it away from me. He had my heart, body, and soul, and it felt as if he just turned away from it.

Maybe it was to protect me, but in my heart I truly believed Edward could never hurt me, it wasn't in his heart or soul to do that to me.

I didn't know how to handle this. I couldn't just let this go could I?

There were so many questions that were going to go unanswered if I didn't demand it, and I had a right to know.

I sat at the kitchen table, I felt the warmth around my hands from the hot tea in the cup, it soothed my throat, I had been crying so much, it felt like I was choking, and nothing could save me. Not even Edward.

Edward leaned against the counter, trying to keep his distance from me, he knew it hurt me, and it was painful to be in his arms and I couldn't understand why.

The kiss we shared was indescribable, it was everything I ever imagined with him, and there was so much love behind it… so much passion.

I stole a quick glance to Edward who met my eyes instantly met my eyes. I quickly turned back to look down at my tea.

I was pulled out of my distraction, when Emmett pulled out a chair and sat across from me.

I was angry at all of them, but Emmett was the one I trusted more when Edward "died" I didn't know how to talk to him now.

I took a sip of my tea and gave a faded smile.

"Hey Emmett...What's going on?" I asked him, trying to make my tone sound happy.

Emmett sighed. "Bella...No one is going to blame you if you're angry...we can talk about this. All of us."

I shook my head, "I'm not angry, so I don't know where you're getting that."

I got up and brushed passed Edward and felt a slight shock of electricity go through me, I put my dish in the sink.

I turned on the water and let the cold water run through my fingers.

I heard Emmett come up behind me; he was acting as if Edward wasn't even there.

"So...You're okay? He asked, caring.

"I'm fine." I snapped back, and I tried to hide the resentment in my voice, but I couldn't control it.

"Oookay." He said in a whisper, making sure I heard it.

I turned around and saw Emmett whisper to Edward.

"Here's an idea." I called to him; I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Emmett gave a smile and looked at Edward then to me.

"And there it is." Emmett replied knowing what was coming.

I walked closer to Emmett.

"The next time Edward doesn't die how about we try something new and refreshing and you not manipulate me?"

Edward gave a nod.

I continued...

"I trusted you. All of you and you knew about him all this time and you led me to believe…..you let me live like that? You stood right there and told me I should move on and be happy when all along my true happiness was still here."

Edward came up beside me.

"Bella. Don't blame them. It was my choice. If you want to blame and put anger into someone…choose me."

I turned and locked eyes with him.

"You'll get your turn…"

Edward looked at Emmett and motioned him to go, leaving us alone.

A thought went through my mind and I hoped that it wasn't true.

"You told him to tell me that didn't you?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to keep my heart inside my chest.

"Tell you what?" Edward asked.

"To move on? To let you go?" I felt my voice cracking up.

Edward stepped closer, but I backed quickly away from him.

"And don't lie to me..."

"In this case it's necessary Bella..." Edward replied his voice was full of emotion, and anxiety.

"Just answer the question Edward." I begged.

"Yes." his answer was simple.

"Why?"

"You know the answer to that question." Edwards's voice was soft.

I closed my eyes. "Did something happen in Denali? With Tanya?"

Edward pressed his fingers on his nose, and then stepped forward.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. Be reasonable."

"Me be reasonable?" I asked. Shocked.

"It wasn't fair to you. I let you down and I'm sorry. I only hope one day you will forgive me, and if you let me I want to spend eternity loving you and making it up to you."

He reached up and put his hand against my cheek, I leaned to his hand, feeling his cold, soft touch.

"And Jacob?" I asked, cringing at the sound of his name. It hurt me to say it, to even think it.

Edward pulled away gently and stroked my cheek. "He or anything else is ever going to hurt you again."

I nodded. 'That's an interesting choice of words because you said the same thing to me before you died Edward."

Edward had a pained expression on his face and it hurt my heart to see it.

"What about the Volturi? Are they coming after me? Now that you're back"

Edward tensed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they knew what was happening, but it's something I don't want you to worry about…they know I'm going to change you."

I nodded, believing him.

"Do you still desire that?" Edward asked with uncertainty.

I didn't know the answer to that question and it killed me inside. Why was I questioning this? I would give myself to him in a heart beat and that's what it would take. I've lost trust in him though, all of them and that was the truth. He could leave me again. He could promise me over and over again and it would mean nothing. But I couldn't imagine my life not loving him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, breaking the silence that fell around us.

I picked it up and saw it was a message from Carlisle.

I sighed and closed it. I looked at Edward before I spoke.

"It's Carlisle…he needs me at the hospital."

He nodded as he looked down, still a painful expression showed on his face.

"Is that okay? Do you mind?" I asked.

There was a hint of panic in his eyes. 'No. No. You go ahead. I'll wait for you."

I nodded and gave a faint smile.

"Take the Volvo." Edward stated.

I nodded. "Right…since…mine is broken."

Edward gave a crooked smile that sent me shivers down my spine, it was beautiful to see him smile, it had been years that I actually saw it, and I couldn't forget it.

Edward reached inside his pocket and pulled out the keys and held them out for me.

I reached to grab them touching his hand lightly, when he pulled me towards his stone chest and wrapped his arms around my body. He buried his face into my neck kissing it tenderly.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I tried to fight them away but they wouldn't stop.

I pulled away and he let me go without a fight.

I gave a nod and a twinge of smile and turned to leave, wiping the tears in the process.

Edward came up behind me and I turned to face him. "I love you Bella…I never wanted to go this far...This far to hurting you. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do."

I pressed my lips together to hold back a cry.

"I know that Edward...I don't question that...It's just….before…and now you're here…I just need….I need a little bit of a break from you...Please"

I couldn't even grasp what I was saying. I just spent the biggest break from him. Is this really what I wanted right now? I couldn't understand why I just couldn't go into his arms and never let go.

I waited for an answer but all Edward gave me was a nod.

"You still my girl? My wife?"

A tear ran down my cheek and he reached to brush it away.

"Forever" I whispered.

**A/N: I took that last part from Buffy and Angel and made into my own because I love it..so don't hate me.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a bitch, but I'm not. Seriously, I was in a car accident, and I rolled my jeep on I-95, it's a major highway, but I'm okay…It was scary but I'm going to get this story back in motion. I hope I didn't lose anybody, Thanks.

The front door opened with a creak as I stepped in. I dropped my keys on the wooden table that was beside the door, and dropped my backpack next to it on the floor. It was past midnight, I stayed longer at the hospital then I wanted to, Carlisle had left hours before, but I couldn't come back here, looking into Edwards eyes, was enough to make me crumble down to the floor and break down. There was a bigger hole in my chest now and all I really wanted was Edward to make it go away.

I was pushing him away though, and I couldn't grasp at any thought of why I would do that. I wanted to let it all go, and start my forever with him. I wanted to run straight into his arms and never want to let go.

I never felt more alone, everything had been taken away from me and now the one person who could make all the pain go away, I told him, that I needed a break. What was I thinking? I was pushing the one thing in my existence I could never stop loving.

Carlisle was suddenly standing beside me, as if he was waiting for me all along.

"Welcome back Bella." He gave me a warm smile, and helped me remove my jacket.

I nodded. "Yeah...Sorry I'm late..."

Carlisle held up his hands for me to stop. "No need to explain. Will you come with me?"

I gave a faint smile. "Of course"

Carlisle led the way through the well lit living room and around the corner to the dining room. Carlisle held out a chair for me and I sat there looking around, I saw we weren't alone; the rest of the family had filled the room.

I looked to my left and saw Edward sitting next me. My eyes traced over his pale, white, beautiful features, and I forgot everything else. I forgot why I was supposed to me mad, all that didn't matter to me anymore. At the moment my eyes reached his, I didn't want to take our love for granted anymore.

He always made me feel extraordinary, just by looking at me, and I could never forget that, His warm, gold, liquid eyes, filling mine, taking me all in.

I knew right then I didn't want to be without him, it just didn't make any sense to me to do that.

I reached for his hand, and sighed with relief when his cold fingers found mine, my pain in my chest suddenly ceased.

"Hey." I smiled a little.

He raised our entwined fingers to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand then turned it around and put my hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly.

"How was your day?" He whispered gently.

"Slow."

Edward nodded. "I understand your pain."

I looked up at Carlisle who was waiting for my attention.

He nodded towards me. "The floor is yours Bella."

I swallowed. Their gazing eyes never left mine. Edward took my hand under the table, I took a peek at him, but he was not looking at me, he watching the others, I saw a flicker of agony in his eyes, and it scared me.

I gave a brave smile. "I don't want the floor...I'm fine...Really. I want to put this behind. Behind us"

"You're confused." I heard Jasper say.

Jasper knew what I was feeling and I couldn't hide that.

"We all are." Emmett grumbled, who sat on the other side of me.

I looked at Carlisle. "The only thing I'm confused about...is the patient in room 365…He is seriously disturbed and I have no idea what's wrong with him."

Carlisle gave a grin. "He has alcoholic liver disease and a case of severe schizophrenia."

I let out a breath. "Now my day is going to be so much easier tomorrow." I turned to Edward and gave a smile and he quickly returned it.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." I heard Emmett say.

I turned to him, "Excuse me?" I asked.

Emmett started at Edward who looked up to meet his gaze.

"No." Edward said, answering Emmett's thought.

I turned to Edward, anxious to know what was going on.

"I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her yet, but I suppose she needs to know now." Edward finished telling Emmett.

I saw Alice nod thoughtfully.

Alice looked at me and gave a faint smile. "I saw something today. Something that is coming"

I nodded. "What's coming?" I looked at Edward for an answer.

"The Volturi" He replied, holding my hand tighter.

I was on the edge of losing it. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Why? Why are they coming here? Can't they use phones?" I asked frantically. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I was still scared, Scared of what my come.

Edward exhaled. "They're coming to see if I fulfilled the promise that we made years ago, they are tired of waitng...And if they come and you're not one of us…"

I nodded, knowing what would happen. They would try to kill me, and then Edward…

"When will they be here?" I asked my lips trembling.

"Thirty-six hours." Edward replied, stroking my arm.

I pressed my lips together.

Edward pulled my face so I would look at him.

"Bella…If you don't want to this...I want you to tell me. This is not about what I want or what anybody else wants. I won't contest to your decision, whatever it may be. All you have to do is tell me whether or not you can still love me for all eternity, even after everything I put you through. Do you still want this?" He whispered.

I looked around and saw that the room was cleared; they had all left us alone.

I started at him blankly for a long moment.

"There's nothing in the world that I rather do, then love you forever."

His mouth was suddenly on mine and I couldn't fight him, my body gave into him. I was then flying with him up the stairs and into our room.

I kissed him back, my heart pounding, lost in this moment with him. I could feel his cold, marble body against mine. There was no pain in my heart anymore. His hands memorized my face and my body and in the brief moments when his mouth was free, he whispered my name over and over again.

My body trembled even more, from his touch, and then something hit me. This would be the last night, of being human, being human with Edward. This would be the last time my heart would pound against his chest, the last time I would feel so warm, and how much I wanted Edward to make love to me.

Edward…I lost so much time with him and I knew we had the rest of forever to make up for it, but it wasn't the same. Our first time together, our time at Isle Isme, I remembered every moment, and I wanted to feel that warmth with him.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice cracking as I looked up to him, my anxiety in my heart pounded against his chest and I knew he felt it.

"What is it Bella?" His breath was so deep.

A tear ran down my cheek and he quickly brushed it away.

"Edward…If I ask you do something…." I began.

He cut me off and flashed that crooked smile of his to me.

"Bella, love, I'll do anything in the world to make you happy, you just say it and it's yours."

I trembled, this was harder then I thought it would be.

"I want you to make love to me." I whispered lightly, but I knew that he heard me.

Edward searched my eyes.

"Bella..." He whispered against my lips.

"Edward..." I pressed my hands against his chest.

Edward stroked my cheek, and then down along my neck.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply, he gave into me instantly, pulling me closer to his body, kissing me back, so full of passion.

His hands quickly went up my shirt and his cold hands stroked my bare back. I sighed into his mouth, as the feeling overwhelmed me. He pulled away from and removed my shirt over my head, with his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella…Are you sure?" He asked, whispering.

I closed my eyes and nodded, Edward then held my face between his hands.

"Bella...Look at me." I heard him say into my ear.

I opened my eyes and found his, they were warm and inviting.

"Edward…I want you…I want to feel you…I love you…I can't stop."

Edward picked me and we fell onto the bed, Edward towered over me, not pressing any weight on me. "I love you Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled as he said that, I haven't been called that in years.

We were then caressing each other in everyway possible. I ran my hands down his back, and he kissed my gently on my neck and all over my body. We were moving underneath the sheets together, kissing each other tentatively. The whole world went away around us. I was captured in this moment with him, Edward was making love to me and everything that was going on didn't matter and I was with Edward, I was safe in his arms.

Nothing stood in our way of loving each other…soon I would be his forever, the Volturi didn't even matter, not in these moments with Edward, as he devoured every inch of body and I devoured his. I was ready for anything and everything, because Edward was here with me…this time it would be forever.

A/N: Reviews please! Do you want to see Bella as a vampire? With the Volturi coming? Tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

_I wasn't sure exactly where my perfect moments that I was sharing with Edward, turned into a dream._

_One moment I was melting into Edwards arms, looking at his face, breathing him in, and now I was in a dark, opened field and the smell of what I could only guess was dead bodies. I wasn't alone though._

_There were several dark figure in the center of the field, all dressed in black cloaks. They could only be the Volturi. I knew it was them; I could taste them in my throat._

_The Volturi soldiers stood in a small circle. They were surrounding something or someone. I edged closer to them, not even thinking anything of it. I wanted to see what they were being so drawn to._

_I finally saw what they were looking at. It was me, I was lying on the ground, and my Edward was crouching above me. What were we doing here?_

_I saw a chill open in his vivid, blood red eyes. I then saw Edward pull out a knife blade from underneath his cloak and he took it and slid it across my throat. _

My eyes flew open as I bolted straight up. I grabbed and held onto to my throat, trying to get out of the nightmare. I didn't know what to think of it. Why had I dreamed that? I looked out the glass window, and saw that the sky was gray. I waited for my heart to slow down again.

The time I spent with Edward was amazing. We finally gave into each other, and it was perfect.

"Bella"

Edwards's soft voice came from beside me as he sat next to me on the bed, he pulled me onto his lap instantly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung onto him closer.

I was beginning to be feeling scared of what was to come. I didn't know what to expect.

The Volturi would soon be here, and there was nothing that could stop it. I knew Edward would protect me with everything he had/

It was my afterlife that made my stomach turn. I would be wild and out for blood. Would I be able to stop from killing the lives of the innocent? I knew when it came down to it; Edward would stop me from doing any aspect of harm to me. I could handle anything because I had Edward.

I trusted him more than anything else in the world.

Edward put his hands on both sides of my face and kissed my mouth gently.

"I love you Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

I touched his lips with my fingertips.

My heart skipped a beat and I don't know why his words terrified me. I wanted this. I wanted to be one of them. I wanted to be with Edward, all of this sent chills all over my body and I knew Edward felt it.

Edward scooped me off the bed and brushed my cheek gently. I quickly dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a white flannel shirt and made my way downstairs with Edward to meet with the rest of the family.

To begin my transformation, I could already feel my heart stop.

We stood in the middle of the living room now. I felt eyes gazing at me. Waiting; waiting for something. Silence took over the room and it was Edward who finally spoke, his voice full of frustration.

"I'm taking her away, somewhere that they'll never find her." Edward wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

I tore myself from his grasp. Knowing that he was the one to let me go, I would have never been able to get out of his grasp, if he didn't let me go.

"No" I told him firmly.

The family turned to me, their faces full of shock.

"Bella; please" Edward whispered.

The tension filled the air. I was trying to take deep breaths.

"I won't go Edward. We can't, and you know that. It would only make things worse for us. We would never know any kind of peace or happiness."

I tried to keep my voice secure. I know they heard the panic in my voice.

"Edward… It takes three days for a transformation. We don't have enough time." I finished.

Edward stared down at me, staring into my eyes. "None of that matters Bella."

I saw Alice and Rosalie flicker their eyes back and forth.

Carlisle nodded and began to speak.

"The Volturi are determined to end Bella's life...We must act now."

I was cold; I wrapped my arms around my body. I felt frozen, standing next to Edward and Emmett was on the other side of me.

I shivered. 'What happens if I'm still human when they arrive?"

"More than likely...They'll kill you." Edward whispered, he took my hands and entwined our fingers.

"Unless you--"I started, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"We don't have time for this. Edward you have to do it. Now! The Volturi will kill her without a glance."

Edward's hand caressed my cheek and his eyes were pleading with mine.

I took a deep breath.

"It's okay... What's the plan?" I asked, putting as much strength into my voice as I could.

This wasn't how I planned I would be changed. It was supposed to be perfect. Wasn't it?

"Edward will turn you here." Carlisle replied.

I tried to speak but no sound came out of me. Edward pulled me closer to his body and breathed me in my kissing the top of my head.

"When?" I asked weakly.

"Now" Edward replied, turning my body so I was facing him.

Edward traced the outlines of my face gently with his fingertips.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked my voice cracking. I already knew the answer.

Edward closed his eyes and brought me against his chest, hugging me, holding me tighter, with his arms wrapped around me.

Edward then instantly pulled back and whirled me behind him.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Edward looked over at Carlisle and then rest of the family and nodded.

Instantly I knew what stood behind those doors. I felt my knees go weak as I grasped onto Edwards arm.

"It's Aro and Dementri, be ready for anything, they don't touch Bella, understand?" Edward firmly stated.

Carlisle then opened the door and they both walked din casually, like they didn't have a care in the world, they made no sudden moments to attack.

They walked over and stood and front of Edward, staring past him to look at me.

"Well. Well. Bella. Heart is still beating I hear." Dementri said. "We'll have to fix that."

Edward let out a low growl. "That's enough"

Neither Aro nor Dementri seemed to be phased by Edward and that itself scared me to the core.

"Dementri. Don't fuss. I'm sure we could allow more time with this, after all it would be a waste to kill Bella." Aro said.

Edward let out another growl and took a step forward, I grabbed onto his arm, not wanting to let go.

"Now. Now. Edward. Aro can break her body where she stands." Dementri growled back to him.

"Are you ready to oblige Mr. Cullen? Aro asked Edward.

Edward composed himself in front of my and reached behind him and grabbed my hand.

Dementri gave an evil grin. "Take her upstairs, we'll give you privacy. You have ten minutes...if you do not do what is asked…I'll snap that little neck of hers you love so much."

I felt the air leave my body. I couldn't grasp what was going on around me.

* * *

Edward and I stood in the middle of our room. Not saying anything. His eyes were saying all I needed to know.

_We had nine minutes left._

I started into his eyes, and his were burning into mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled, it's what I wanted and needed to see, he moved his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." he whispered, it was so low, but I heard him clearly.

"Will you still love me? I asked, looking up at him, I was searching his face.

_We had eight minutes left._

Edward pulled me to the bed, picked me up and sat me in the middle of the bed with him. He kissed my neck.

"Forever" He whispered into my ear.

He took my face in his hands and leaned into me. He kissed me softly, and then suddenly it was stronger, full of passion and need. Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

_We had six minutes left._

Edward then brought out a syringe from his pocket; it was filled with a clear liquid.

Edward took a deep breath. "It's morphine. It will help ease the….pain."

I knew Edward had a difficult time, knowing I was going to be in pain.

I could only nod; Edward took my arm and inserted the needle into my vein. I felt numbness take over me instantly, as the drug was inserted into my body.

_We had four minutes left._

"Close your eyes." He begged.

I nodded, I looked at him one last time and I closed my eyes. I felt Edward trace the curve of my neck; he ran his fingers along my arms, all the way down to my wrist. He then stopped.

Edward leaned forward ad pressed his lips to my neck, kissing it tentatively.

"Edward" I whispered, tears running down my cheek.

_Two minutes._

Edward's teeth then sunk into my neck. My eyes bolted back open. They were razor sharp. His teeth braced down to my wrist, taking into his mouth sinking his teeth into the same mark James had given all those years ago. I felt blood pour out of me.

My screams echoed throughout the entire house. The pain was unbearable I wanted it all to stop. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Edward, but he was fading.

Edward held onto my hands, letting me hold onto him, I was slipping into the darkness and I didn't want to lose him.

"Edward! Make it stop!" I managed to scream, throughout the pain that was going through my body.

I felt Edwards tears fell down on my cheek.

"It will all be over soon Bella." He breathed, kissing my hands.

Then blackness swallowed me. Death was coming.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	14. Chapter 14

The darkness was starting to seep through the glass windows

The darkness was starting to seep through the glass windows. My third day of transformation was drawing to an end, finally.

I felt pieces of me slip away. I could make sense of what was happening to me or anything around me. I felt blind. It was all so bewildering. There was no escape, not from this. I couldn't turn back now.

The pain that was scorching through my body was fading with ease. I felt numb all over. Everything felt like it disappeared.

I tried to find my heart but it felt lost. I blinked and found my eyes. It felt so clear, for the first time.

My hearing was clearer, and my thoughts were new. The only thing I couldn't find and I couldn't understand why I didn't have it was strength. I felt so weak.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in everything around me. I was still in our room. I instantly closed them again, it was painful.

I felt pressure on me, as I took in Edwards's breath on me. I felt stroke my cold cheek with his fingertips.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

How badly I wanted to answer, I wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to touch him and to have him touch me. I fought to open my eyes but they wouldn't. I felt my lips and wondered if I could make sound come out, there was only one word I wanted to say, more than anything in the world.

"Edward." I gasped.

Edwards's fingers linked with mine, as he kissed my trembling lips gently.

"Bella? Love? Open your eyes please…if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

I tried to squeeze his hand; it felt as if I was paralyzed, strength was not finding me.

"Something is wrong Carlisle. She's weak...She's not strong."

I heard Edwards voice, it was full of pain and concern.

"She's going to be fine son…they want to see her soon." Carlisle said, in a rush.

_They…The Volturi._

"I'll deal with them later. They won't touch her.' Edward said anger in his voice.

I felt more pressure from Edwards's fingers on my palm.

I heard Carlisle leave, as his footsteps echoed through my head.

Edward started to leave a trail of kisses along my neck up to my mouth.

"Bella, I love you. I'm so sorry for the pain, I've put you through. Please forgive me."

A sharp intake of breath came out of me, it was like coming for under water, grasping for that first breath of air. I felt cold air all around me, and I was more alert. Everything around me was so defined. I scanned the room, instantly scared.

Edward stood up slowly giving me the room he thought I needed, but in truth I needed him with me, I needed to feel him around me. He seemed so far away.

I then saw my vampire family fill the room, they all seemed so curious. Emmett and Rosalie were in the far corner, Emmett looking rather amused, Rosalie clung to his arm.

I saw Alice peek over Jasper's shoulders. We're they afraid?

Carlisle and Esme stood the closest taking me all in, trying to see through me. They were looking for any reactions. I couldn't read and of it.

My senses, my head, and my heart were all focused on Edward. He was more beautiful then he ever was, if that was even possible. I was frozen in place, I could only stare at Edward, and I only wanted to take him in.

"Bella?" His voice was low, he was so worried.

I was lost in the gentleness and the sound of his velvet voice; it was all that went through my mind. I wanted him more than ever.

"I know all of this is disorienting Bella, but you're okay. You're safe, and I'm here."

Edward reached out and stroked my cheek tentatively our temperatures finally matching.

The feeling of his touch was electrifying, it shot through my whole body, and there was nothing else like it.

Edwards hand went to curl the shape of my face; I leaned into it, kissing his palm.

Edward carefully lifted me off of the bed and placed me on me feet gently. I felt weak as my legs gave out, but Edward grabbed me around my waist and supported my weight with his arms, holding me up.

Something was wrong. I wasn't strong, I felt weaker. Breakable. Like I was before.

Edward saw it in my face, and in my eyes. His hand stroked my cheek, and I forgot everything else.

I threw my arms around him. I was in his arms and I pressed my face against his smooth chest. I didn't want anything else in the world; I just wanted to be in Edward's arms. I wasn't bloodthirsty, I still just wanted him.

"Don't panic love." Edward said pulling away gently to look into my eyes. I fell deep into his eyes. "We're going to figure this out together. I promise."

I heard Emmett in my head, he was loud and clear.

_**Leave it to Bella, to screw this up.**_

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Ugh. Shut up Emmett." My voice was sweet and it shimmered throughout the room.

"I didn't say anything." Emmett replied.

"Uhh. Yes you did. You said leave it to Bella to screw this up."

_**She is so beautiful.**_

I heard Edward, He was in my head.

I stared into Edwards eyes, and his answering smile dazzled me more than it ever had before.

Was this my power? Like Edward? I smiled back at him.

"You're beautiful." Edward said, tightening his grip around my waist, and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." I said, barely in a whisper.

"As I love you now and forever" Edward replied.

He took my face between his hands and leaned his face to mine; he was being slow and careful because I was still breakable for some unknown reason.

It felt like our first kiss.

His mouth was gentle but eager. The kiss was full of passion and desperation, his mouth moved all over mine, wanting me, wanting all of me.

One of his hands cupped my face, as his other was still around my waist. He was straining me to be closer to his body.

I forgot about everything else in the room, and it didn't matter. It felt as if the whole world had drifted away. It was always like that though.

The door then busted opened, before I could comprehend what was happening I was being pulled away from Edwards arms by Dementri, he pulled out a long, sharp, blade and held it to my throat, I knew he could easily kill me, vampire or not.

Aro came into the room, along with ten others. The Volturi was all I could think of. They were all huge, all guards of the Volturi.

I let out a terrifying scream, and Edward lunged forward trying to get to me, to protect me, but it was too late, three guards were holding him into place, and the rest of the family was blocked. They were not moving.

I felt the knife cringe at my throat.

Edwards's eyes found mine, and I could see the terror that they held.

"You can't win against this Edward... Don't even try." Aro said as he stood beside me and ran his hand down my body.

I saw the anger flash in Edwards eyes.

"Such a disappointment, isn't she Eddie?" Aro asked, grinning.

"Edward." I whispered, surprised at the desperation in my voice.

"Bella…look at me." Edward said, pleading with my eyes.

I looked at him, wanting to me near him. I didn't want to die, not without him.

"Everything is going to fine Bella...Trust me" Edward finished, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Why would you tell her such a lie Edward?" Dementri asked, tightening his grip on me.

I heard Edward grind his teeth.

I tried to get a sense to read their minds, but I couldn't, it wouldn't let me.

"You and her together we're never part of the plan, now that she is changed, she is promised to Marcus, you remember him don't you Edward?" Aro was smiling at Edward, loving every moment of this.

This wasn't happening. I was promised to Edward, only him. I couldn't imagine not being with Edward, I felt rage go through me. I could feel the anger rolling off of Edward; I've never seen him like this.

Aro stepped closer to Edward. "Trust me, in a few years; she'll never know you existed."

I knew that would never happen, not to us.

Aro walked backwards towards me and looked down and winked.

"Consider you windowed, if you want to be proper."

Aro looked at Dementri. "We have a plane to catch." Aro looked at the guards. "Kill them and make it quick"

I screamed in horror as the guards crashed down on Edward, and the rest of my vampire family.

I kicked and screamed as Dementri and Aro carried me out of the room, and out of the house. They were taking me to Volterra.

I was being taken away. Taken away from my family, from Edward, from my whole existence.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's a long story**

What the hell was going on?

I didn't realize that question was screaming in my head, until I was thrown against a brick wall with my cheek pressed hard against it.

My only thoughts were on Edward and how I knew in my heart that he would survive the attack that was against him and do everything he could to save me. That was Edward.

My clothes were ripped off, and my naked body felt frozen with shock as high pressured water spray all over my body, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body.

My body crouched down defensively. The pressure of the water stung my body. I was still weak and I couldn't understand why? Was I a disappointment to Edward now? He was counting on me to fight and I was giving up.

I tried to get into their minds but I couldn't, I was blocked. Useless. Just like I felt before.

I couldn't remember how I got here. I could only guess I was in Volterra.

Aro came before me and knelt down, his cool breath on my face.

"You'll never see your precious Edward again..Bella..not that you ever stood a chance. You belong to Marcus now."

I did the only thing I was good at. I screamed.

"What is this about?!? What do you want from me?"

I yelled for all I was worth, but water quickly was sprayed to my face bringing me down again.

Air hissed my throat, spitting through m clenched teeth. I was then brought to my feet and a towel was wrapped around me.

Dementri then stood in front of me smiling.

"This is about you Bella…Edward brought you to us. Do you think he would like a nice fruit basket? We surely do owe him."

I closed my eyes at the sound of Edwards name. I didn't want to picture him, because I feared the worse.

"You may not know it yet, but you have a great power within you." Dementri finished.

I closed my eyes I wanted out of this nightmare. I imagined Edward's voice. The voice that sounded so smooth, so perfect.

I was now in a small room on a bed, and a man with white skin and short, dark black hair was standing over me. His eyes were red as they stared into mine.

Marcus…Was my only guess.

He came and sat on the bed next to me and I immediately cringed away.

"Now dear. You don't have to fear me..You and I are one now." His voice was strangely comforting and I was taken aback how I didn't fear him, like I feared the others.

I tried to sit up, but I was weak. My eyes quickly scanned the room and I realized Marcus and I were alone in this room. I wanted Edward in here with me, I felt so alone and Edward was the only one who could make my fears go away.

I knew that everything would be okay if he was here, and it almost sent me into hysterias when reality washed over me. He wasn't coming. He would have been here by now. Right?

Marcus then pulled out a syringe full of a red liquid, it looked and smelled like…blood.

I cringed away again.

"What's that?" I asked barely in a whisper.

"It's something we cooked up just for you. For you to forget." Marcus said in a calm tone.

I shook my head knowing what he wanted me to forget.

"I don't want to forget." My voice was cracking up.

"In a few moments you won't know who Edward Cullen is."

I shook my head and screamed as he shoved the needle in my arm.

"NO."

I winced and watched as memories began to fade away of Edward. The first day of school, how he saved me from Tyler's van, the meadow, our first kiss, the baseball game and James, prom, my birthday, when he left, when I saved him, our sleepovers, when he asked me to marry him, the fight with Victoria, our wedding, our wedding night,……………everything till our last moment together gone. Forever.

I opened my eyes and saw the man in front me. Marcus. My future husband.

He smiled pleasantly, as he slid his hands down my waist. I was so lost I didn't know how I got here, or why. I know I didn't want to die here.

I shoved his hand away forcefully and sprung out of bed, and I was fast.

I ran.

Laughs echoed through the rooms, and I found myself in a large room, with six exits. What the hell?

Behind me I heard taunting calls, calling my name and it sent shivers down my spine.

I kelp running anyway to the first exit I came to. I felt stronger than I ever have before in my life and I was faster.

All that stopped when I ran into a cold hard chest and unfamiliar arms wrapped around me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : I Know....I know....I suck

Shivers of fear with through my spine as I collided with what felt like a cold stone wall. My breathing was uncontrollable. I was lost and afraid, and I didn't know what was happening around me. I was scared. Scared for my life.

The unfamiliar strong arms encircled my body, I instantly backed away and started using all my force to hit and fight away.

I didn't want to die..Not here. Not this way.

I felt more pain shoot through my arms as I hit who was in front of me, I didn't recognize him, so I didn't care.

"Leave me alone." a cry broke out from me and I didn't know how to control it.

The man in front of me had a pained expression as he tried to calm me down, and hold my arms.

"Bella...stop it's okay...You're safe...Please."

It was the sweetest voice I've ever heard, and in the weirdest way, I felt safe.

The man instantly grabbed my wrist and his eyes were wide.

"You have a heartbeat...what the hell did they to do you Bella?"

I shook my head, as tears sprang to my eyes, I was so confused and alone. I wanted to go home. Wherever that may be.

My voice was shaky and I knew I wasn't going to leave.

"I don't know..I don't know you." I replied, backing slowly away, only to have him step forward to match my steps.

His hand came to touch my face, but I turned.

"Bella..."

I looked into his eyes, as his pierced through mine. How did I get here? And who was this man? Would he be the one to kill me?

"Please don't kill me." I heard myself begging.

The man stepped forward and gently took me by the shoulders.

I saw how pain shot through his face, through his entire body. What was wrong with him?

"Bella...I would never hurt you and you're not going to die."

His hands cupped my face, and I nodded against his cold hand.

I heard footsteps behind me and instantly was put behind the stranger trying to protect me, the stranger that knew me., the stranger that I didn't know.

I immediately recognized the men who stood in front of us. Aro and Marcus.

How could I know these men? But not the man who wanted to save me? It didn't make sense to me.

"Edward..." I heard Aro;s taunting voice echo.

I looked up at the man..His name was Edward. I felt familiarity run through me instantly.

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked, anger fuming from his body.

"We did what had to be done....we turned her back human, erased every memory she's ever had of you....we are going to create our Bella...the one we have envisioned....you're just not in the picture."

I clung on to the back of Edward's shirt, I was trembling...I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could they do that?

"Then I'm here to beg for her life." Edward spoke to them.

"No..." I whispered..hoping he would hear me.

His hand slid down my arm. "Shh."

Aro smiled. "We are not negotiating life for death Edward."

"Then I ask you to take mine back...me instead of her. I will follow you..The Volturi will be my life. My master."

I gasped. I couldn't believe he was offering this? Sacrificing himself for me? For me to live.

"I know you have it in your power to do this...to make her go free. Free from all of this." Edward continued.

"Like you never existed?" Marcus asked.

Edward nodded..

"Like now?" Marcus taunted.

"Welcome to the Volturi Edward." Aro replied, with a huge grin on his face.

"Our bargain?" Edward asked.

"You have a minute and just like magic, your Bella will be gone. Safe. Free of this place, and free of you."

Aro and Marcus, turned to leave, but then Aro turned around. "Bella..it's been a pleasure."

They were gone..and I was left alone with the man who just sacrificed himself for me... Edward. A beautiful man, who I wished I could remember. I wished I could remember loving him..If I did love him.

"What?----Why did you do that?" I asked, my voice shaking the whole time.

Edward turned around to face me, and the hurt in his eyes told me everything.

"Because more than ever Bella, I know how much I love you..The world holds nothing for me unless you're in it....and I know you're confused but maybe one day...you'll remember."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I couldn't make it go away.

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently on my forehead, and picked my hand up and kissed a ring that I had on my left hand. A ring I hadn't noticed before.

Edward gave a fake, faint smile.

"I'll be seeing you." Edward dropped my hand and walked away. Away from me.

And just like magic..

I vanished. I was safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything that I've done, everything that's happened to me has led me to this. I felt something was missing, like a part of me has been taken away and I couldn't locate it. Whatever has happened in my past has led me to this. This moment.

I knew I was sleeping..I was sleeping fitfully, everything around me was at peace. Including my heart. I must be dreaming, if that were the case.

_I woke_ _with a start...I was in my room, and of course it was night. I let out a sigh and reached over to turn my lamp on._

_I looked around at my surroundings, and instantly felt lost and out of place._

_The room was exquisite, there were windows everywhere that let the moon light shine through, the bed I was laying on was like laying on silk, something really weird was going on...or maybe hopefully I'm dreaming._

_I quickly got out of the bed and went out the door and into the hallway, I then heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard...it was a piano._

_A lullaby..it sounded like..It was beautiful..so inviting._

_I walked into the huge room that the sound was coming from, again such an exquisite room._

_I stopped when I saw who was playing...it was Edward.. The man from my dreams..the man who saves me every night in my dreams._

_He was gone...but now he was here. He was here where I can actually reach out._

_I smiled warmly at him as he turned around to look at me and he so genuinely returned the smile._

_I saw Edward rise slowly and make his way towards me, he wrapped his arms around me we began dancing, he held me tightly, as if we only had a few minutes left. The lullaby was still playing, but no one was at the piano._

_We were looking deeply into each others eyes, as if we were both lost._

_"I miss you" I whispered.._

_Edward ran his fingers against my cheek, and sighed._

_I took my left arm and glided it down his arm to hold to his hand. I wanted to hold on for my dear life._

_I felt my wedding ring. The token Edward had given me slip off_ _and fall, before it could hit the floor Edward quickly caught it and brought it up to my face, near my mouth._

_"You have forgotten me." Edward said coldly._

_I shook my head. "No..No I haven't..Edward they made me forget...but I remember now...I remember you."_

_Edwards breathing was shaky. I saw my ring in his hands crush into what looked like dust._

_"It will all be over soon..." Edward said as he grabbed by the neck......_

_I screamed.._

* * *

Still screaming, I woke up and jumped back...I was in a chair. I was in a classroom... In the middle of a lecture.

This was my nightmare. I sighed. As I closed my eyes.

The professor I would assume, turned around and lowered his glasses.

"Nice to see you find political science history so stimulating Ms. Swan."

What class did he say I was in? This is a mistake.

I looked around the room and saw the whole class staring at me, I quickly grabbed my books.

"I'm sorry."

I bolted out of there as fast as I could.

Something was wrong...I was having all these dreams..nightmares. About a vampire? Edward? It was all coming back to me. It felt so real. But there was no proof anywhere that he existed. Nor his vampire family..that were also gone to me.

I shook my head as I walked down the corridor. Who would believe I was in Italy being held against my will with vampires? That I was married to one? That I loved one?

I couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. What world did I live in? I lived in a world without Edward.

I wanted to believe it was true.

Did the Volturi I guess that's what they called themselves take everything away from me? Was there really vampires? Alice? Emmett? The Cullen's? The stupid shiny Volvo? What about Jacob? Did that really happen? Edward....EDWARD. He existed in my mind and in my heart.

I couldn't be making this up could I? I'm not that crazy.

I finally made it to my destination. An ATM. I may not be crazy, but I am hungry. So cash might be good.

I dug out of debit card. Which was black...weird...I thought only rich people had black credit card things..what did I know?

I pushed in my pin number, and pressed account balance..let's see how much I could take out, without being overdrawn, that would suck.

I looked at the screen, when it displayed my account balance.

"What the f--"

**$89,745,462.09**

"That's not even possible." I muttered to myself.

I decided this bank ATM thing was a bad idea.

I turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Mike, instantly I was relieved.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

I forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I assured him again.

Mike nodded and came closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You just nervous about the wedding?" He asked.

What did he just ask?

I laughed...."I don't know what you're talking about Mike."

Mike laughed. "I love it when you play hard to get....it paid off though. You're finally my girl."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What bizarro world did I wake up in?

Mike kissed the top of my forehead. "This time next week, we'll be in Volterra, Italy, and you will be Mrs. Mike Newton."

I smiled and nodded....could this get any worse?

Mike kissed my hand. "I'll see you at home." He then walked away.

We live together? Well it can get worse....I tried to hold. back the tears. So Edward didn't exist. I lived in the world that didn't have him in it and I was to be married to Mike?

Luckily my bank was in walking distance, I could get this thing straitened out. There was no way on this green earth that I had $89,745,462.09 just lying in the bank.

I went through the doors of the bank and was instantly stopped by a man in a dark black suit.

" Ms. Swan?" The man asked.

I took a deep breath..I'm going to get arrested for embezzlement or something. Which would be good, because then I could get out of marrying Mike.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Will you please follow me?"

The man turned around and I followed him into a private office, he closed the door and shut the blinds.

"Umm. I think there might be a mistake..with my account there is no way I have...."

" $89,745,462.09" The man finished.

I nodded and sighed. "Yes."

"Well you're right..you don't. You have $102,689,212.89...he just made another deposit...right on time. Each month."

I started laughing, and couldn't fathom why.

"What?"

The man looked up as he brought out a safety deposit box.

"He asks every month if you have come in and today you just missed the phone call, so next month when he calls he will be extremely pleased."

I was starting to hyperventilate. "Who's he?"

The man shook his head. "I was told not to disclose that information with you..he said you would figure it out anyhow..."

The man handed me a small velvet box.

With my hands trembling..I grabbed the box, and opened it.

I gasped when I saw the ring. The ring from my dreams. From my memories. From my past. It was all true.

Tears started to freely flow down my cheeks. I nodded.

"I have to go. Thank-you so much."

The man nodded as I ran out of there.

* * *

I came into my room. I was in the house that I shared with Mike. Not with Edward.

I was clinging to the ring. The ring Edward had given to me as a symbol of love and devotion to me, a devotion that I had broken to him, by marrying Mike. I couldn't even remember saying yes to Mike. It wasn't fair. I was so lost.

I sniffed, I was so stuffed up from all the crying I did all the way here, I unbuttoned my jacket.

I busted into tears as I sat on my bed..the bed I shared with Mike, not Edward.

I curled myself on to the bed and clung on to the ring and cried myself to sleep.

I was dreaming again, had to be, because I had found my way back to Edward.

_Edward and I were in our bed caressing each other. It felt amazing and real. Like I was home. I was where my heart wanted to be. I ran my hand down his back over his beautiful muscles they were tightened above me, protecting me.. We both had our wedding rings on..it was perfect. Edward began kissing my neck gently. I held on tightly to him afraid to let go. I began kissing his fingers. We moved perfectly under the sheets, and then Edward began kissing my lips tenderly. I closed my eyes, taking him all in. "I love you." Edward whispered into my ear. _

_I opened my eyes...and found_ _myself outside in the daylight, underneath a gazebo. I was in my wedding dress, I was alone. I looked around and saw deep in the forest there was a dark figure, with eyes I would recognize anywhere. I made my way over to him. Edward was in a black cloak. His eyes deep red. He was part of the Volturi now. It would never stop me from loving him. Edward looked at me, there was no expression on his face. "You have to know what to see Bella.....I'll see you soon...." _

Just like that my dream was gone. Edward was gone, and I was awake.


	18. Chapter 18

Volterra.....I remembered that place, It was where saved Edward, from death. Where he saved me from myself. Now I was going there to got married to another man...

Why this place? Why now?

Could I get out of marrying him? Maybe this is the way it was suppose to be. Like Edward never existed, but I couldn't believe that. I couldn't remember what it was like not knowing him, no loving him.

Did The Volturi really exist? I went over everything in my head. Every memory came rushing back to me. Was I crazy to not give up? To find Edward?

The thought of going back to Italy, Volterra none the less made me shiver.

I sat next to Mike on the plane. It was going to be a long flight, and I was completely lost in thought.

I couldn't marry him, and it broke my heart knowing I had to tell him somehow.

My heart and soul belonged to Edward, there was no doubt about that.

I would find him, somehow....someday.

I knew Mike was worried about me, I had been quiet the entire 14 hour trip and I was utterly exhausted but also eager.

We were in the car now, the driver taking us to our hotel. Everywhere around me looked familiar, like I had been here before and I knew that I have.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Mike asked, the sweetness in his voice broke my heart.

I put on my brave smile and nodded.

"Sure..It's fine. I'm just kind of tired."

The driver pulled into the hotel ands it was beautiful..

I took a deep intake...I couldn't marry Mike here, at all....this would be the perfect place to reunite with Edward.....

I closed my eyes and tried to hurry the thought out of my head.

It was the Relais Cappuccina, I saw a relaxing haven with a large outdoor pool. The views were panoramic.

Our room was a stunning honeymoon suite with red silk sheets and double doors that looked over the city, and our bathroom was exquisite. The bath tub was bigger than the blue banana.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about being in a hotel room with another man..

I sat on the bed, and tried to compose myself. Would I feel Edward if he was close?

Mike stood in front of me..

"I'm going to go get us something to eat, why don't you lay down and relax, and I'll take care of you."

I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

I nodded, Mike then kissed me gently on the cheek and walked out of the door.

* * *

A chilly breeze went through the room and shuddered my body. I pulled the sheets over my body.

I hear a click from the front door, like a door was being closed.

My eyes bolted open, it was completely dark, I didn't how long I had been asleep, or what time it was.

I reached my arm over to the bedside light to turn it on, but the light bulb popped shocking my hand in the process.

"Shit" I whispered. "Mike---?" I called out.

No answer.

I carefully got out of bed and stood still in the middle of the room.

There was another click, coming from the bathroom.

I turned to the door, and took a deep breath.

"Bella...relax..it;s nothing."

I tiptoed to the bathroom and opened the door revealing candles and red roses everywhere.

There was a fresh bath made. With floating candles and rose petals.

It was breathtaking.

I saw an envelope on the table, and I was frozen, I stared at it momentarily.

The envelope had my name scripted on the front, big and bold, with handwriting I couldn't distinguish.

It was almost against my will to pick it up, but I did.

I hesitated before picking it up, I felt like I was acting crazy.

I opened it up and brought out a single white card.

**SURPRISE MY LAMB.....**

I felt like the wind was taken from me.

I felt a presence behind me, I quickly turned and there was nothing.

My breathing had increased. I felt like I was no longer alone, and I didn't know where Mike was.

I quickly walked out of the bathroom, and stood in the living room, frozen.

"Mike...?" I called out again.

Nothing.

I went to the mirror that was hanging on the wall, and rubbed my eyes.

"Okay Bella.....You need to wake up."

I opened my eyes to look at myself only to see a shadowy figure pass by quickly.

I turned around again, and saw nothing.

"Okay......"

I then heard a KLUNK KLUNK coming from the closet...

I trembled as I walked over to the door. I padded the room quickly with my eyes. These damn noises.

Trembling, I yanked the door open to reveal.....................

Nothing.

I let out a deep breath. I'm going crazy.

I stood there, gaining a peace of mind back, or at least trying to, when I heard a drip, drip. I looked down on the floor.

I went down on my knees to see what it was, I touched it, and brought it up to me.

Blood.

My whole body started to shake with fear as I looked up to watch Mike's body drop and dangle before me.

His body looked like it had been completely drained. He was enmeshed with barb wire, and he was still dying before my very eyes.

His body was twitching erratically. Blood was bubbling from his mouth.

I stood there, motionless, I was in a form of a catatonia. I blinked, and blinked again.

Suddenly in Mike's death convulsions and reached for me and I backed away screaming.

I backed into something cold and hard and a cold hand went over my mouth, covering my screams.

Everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes fluttered open, I took a deep breath as I took in my surroundings. I didn't make a move to turn or get up; I felt was so weak, and my body was sore everywhere, I didn't remember getting hit or anything, I just remembered blacking out. Weird.

I was no longer at the hotel, that was a well known fact. Mike was dead, and as far as I knew I could be next.

My clothes were different, I was wearing a short Ruched black dress,. and it was backless. I shivered as chills ran through my body

Once again my eyes traveled on my surroundings, it looked like I was in the main room, wherever I was... _his_ room, could it be Edwards room? I shook my head; Edward wouldn't hurt me like this. The bed was a king size bed with black silk sheets, and like twenty pillows. It was really comfortable and confusing at the same time.

The room was filled with candles to put in some light, because it was pretty dark outside.

There was a gigantic wooden door with locks, they seemed rusted and old, and a desk beside it, with papers everywhere and candle sticks, ink splattered everywhere.

By each side of the bed there were two night stands, and on one them had the book Withering Heights, my book. The book I had read so many times, the book that Edward knew I loved.

I looked down at my hands, and I don't know why I didn't realize it before. My hands were tied together tightly with a zip tie.

I slowly rose to a sitting position as fear sunk into me.

The front door then opened and I immediately recognized who it was...

Marcus.

And he was just like I remembered.

Cruel, cold and dead.

He had a wicked grin on his face as he leaned on the wall.

"Long time no see Bella."

I gave a fearful laugh.

"Hey...I had other plans too." My voice was a little shaky.

Marcus strutted over to me slowly coming to the side of the bed, hovering over me.

"Oh, we saw you had other plans, I was instructed to put a stop to them."

I closed my eyes, because I knew what plans he was referring to.

I took an inch closer away but as soon as I did that I was grabbed my the throat, and slammed back to the middle of the bed. My throat throbbed already, and I knew there would be a bruise.

He grinned at me in amusement.

"You killed Mike." I spat out, with as much hatred as I could.

Marcus shrugged. "I did what I was told, Mike was touching was rightfully Edwards, and Edward doesn't like to share."

Tears ran down my cheek, Edward didn't have that kind of hate in his heart, did he?

"You hurt me." I whispered.

Marcus laughed at me, like he was mocking me.

"Do you really want to there princess? Are you aware of the pain you conflicted on Edward? And now he's just tired of waiting, being alone."

I shook my head. "I didn't----"

I was cut of by a hard blow to my face, my whole body ached from it, and I could feel my face burning. I couldn't hold my face because they were still tied together.

"You will speak when I say to speak."

I tried to hold back my tears, fear washed over me, and I didn't know if Edward would come to save me or kill me.

Marcus then grabbed me by the wrist and brought me to my feet.

"I'm taking you to your prison....it's a little more secluded than this...you'll love it.."

I knew there was no point in fighting, he was much stronger than me.

We went out the door, and the hallway was huge also, I imagined the rest of this place would be big, it was like a mansion, and if I ran, I would surely be caught and found.

He brought me to a room, down a long hallway with cold, wet walls. Then room was evil in itself. It was cold, and dark. I saw across the room there was a concrete platform, a small area. The only way to get there was a movable walkway, and down below that looked like a dark, deep, black hole, that looked like if you fell, you would fall forever. This was my prison.

He brought me to the very edge and held me tightly around the waist, he had stone in his hand, which he made sure I saw before he dropped it down the whole. He smiled when he saw the fear in my eyes.

"Welcome to your palace, my lady."

he still had me by the wrists as we crossed over the movable bridge, which I assumed would be taken away from, it was access to escape.

"What do you mean to do to me?" I asked, wanting to know the intentions.

Marcus shrugged. "Edward can be so unreasonable."

"Does he know that I'm here.?"

Marcus laughed, "He has stepped out at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be able to smell you the moment he gets a hundred miles away."

Marcus's hand lingered on my body for a moment.

"These are your quarters, no gates, no bars, no locks...just walls of air."

I trembled as I leaned as much as I could to the wall, to the very little space I had.

Marcus then walked away quickly moving the bridge away from me so I couldn't reach.

I went down on my knees, ."No." I whispered, as sobs broke out of my chest.


	20. Chapter 20

A cool breeze swept through room and I shivered at the contact the air made on my skin. I could feel myself getting sick by the second. I couldn't let myself believe Edward was behind any of this. He wouldn't hurt me like this. This was a mistake.

My eyes stayed glued shut as I tried to concentrate on going to sleep. I knew there was no luck there. The howling wind filled every corner of my room, and hit my face with a gust of frosty air, sending chills through my body.

I heard the door open with a slam. I opened my eyes in defeat, only for them to widen as they met with two unexpected shapes across from me by the door. One of the men was Marcus, that I was sure of.

I could only make out that much so far. My eyes still hadn't adjusted properly from keeping my eyes so tightly shut. The other man was in a dark black cloak, you could see his bare chest, as it was opened in the front.

He was inhumanly beautiful as far as I could see. I was frozen in shock. His messy bronze hair was swept across his face. His eyes were closed and his nostrils were flared. There was a small smile forming on his perfect lips, like he was remembering my smell..

It was Edward.

I slowly stood up, holding the cold, stone wall for support. His eyes then opened and locked with mine, and that was when I saw it. His eyes were red, filled with hunger and rage. He had been feeding on humans. Was that why his eyes were red?

Edward looked at Marcus, "Why is she bound?"

Marcus looked at Edward. "It was necessary at the time."

Edward chuckled, and then he was gone in a flash, he just disappeared. I then jumped when he appeared in front of me.

My breathing and my heart became erratic. It was like a dream. Edward stood over me, he was looking at me, taking me all in. It felt like years since I've last seen him, since his eyes were bored into mine.

My eyes shifted from Edward to Marcus, as he was just standing there, watching.

Edward then brought my attention back to him, as his hand traveled down my neck, and along my face, like he was examining me. I knew he saw the bruises and marks. Edward then brought his finger down to the zip tie, pinching it, and then breaking it instantly.

I let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed my throbbing wrists.

"You're in pain." I heard Edward's velvet voice, speak to me for the first time. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I closed my eyes, not knowing what to say, not knowing if I could speak.

I nodded, "Yes." I said barely in a whisper, but I knew he heard me clear as a bell.

"Mmm." Edward said as he scooped my tired body up in his arms in one swift movement, and instantly I felt safe again, not knowing his intentions...I felt safe.

We were across the room and the hole in half a second. Edward brought me to the corner, and made me stand on my own two feet, I wrapped my arms around me, trying to escape the cold.

Edward then took off his cloak and wrapped it around me, bring my arms through the huge sleeves..His bare chest exposed, exposed to me.

He brushed the hair out of my face with his free hand and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'll be right back." He took his hand from mine and placed a wet, cold kiss on my forehead. Then he turned and left the room quickly, followed by a lock click of the shutting of the door.

I looked around the room, I was alone with Marcus...again.

I didn't even have a second to regain my thoughts, because Edward returned. He had put on a black, long sleeve shirt that formed his muscular body perfectly. He was also carrying what looked like a samurai sword, I've seen them in history books.

Was he going to kill me? I closed my eyes, awaiting death. If I was going to die, I would want it to be at the hands of the one I loved...Edward.

"I gave you specific orders that she was not to be harmed in anyway...to make her comfortable."

I opened my eyes, he was circling Marcus.

"I did everything you asked." Marcus replied, there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Edward looked at me. "You put your hands on her, and brought her to this filth, thats not what I asked."

Marcus chuckled. "She asked for it."

Edward smiled. "Is that right? So...we're doing what she asks? Alright."

Edward slowly made he was toward me, holding the sword in his hands. He stopped in front of me.

"Is it your wish for him to die?" Edward asked, he was serious. He was asking me this.

I looked over at Marcus, who bored his eyes into mine. I wanted to say yes, but couldn't bring my heart to agree to it.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

Edward smiled. "You always had a good heart." Edward traced his fingers along my chest.

Edward shrugged. "But I don't."

Edward then turned away from me, and went over to Marcus and in one swift movement swung the sword across, ripping off Marcus's head. His head rolled into the black hole, falling.

I stepped back and gasped, and put my hand over my mouth. I've never seen Edward with so much hatred, that is almost scared me.

"Edward…-" I whispered, my voice trembling, but I was cut off immediately.

"DON'T!" he warned loudly, he was then inches from my face, his hand cradling my cheek. his eyes trembled they were dark red and he was shaking with anger, like it pained him to hear his name coming out of my mouth.

"Don't!" he said again in a whisper.


	21. Chapter 21

I was back in his room..on his bed. The silk sheets beneath my body felt comforting to me. His cloak was still wrapped around my body, and the smell brought back so many memories. I felt close to him again. Close and safe.

Edward was across the room at a desk looking over some papers, he was in different daze. His mind was somewhere else. He hadn't even looked at me or spoken to me since he killed Marcus in front of me.

I tore my gaze away from him, did he really order Marcus to kill Mike? And if Edward wanted me dead, he would of done it already. Wouldn't he?

I couldn't stand the silence anymore..even if he got angry, I didn't care, I just needed something...anything.

I looked back at him and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, not knowing if my voice sounded snappy or not, and if it did, it's not how how I intended.

Edward looked up from his work immediately, it was a dark stare, a stare that feared me to the core.

Edward stood up and walked over to me, I never tore away my gaze from him, as he came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me to his chest.

It was an unbelievable feeling to be this close to him again. I closed my eyes and tried to let him all in.

He kissed my neck gently, and moved my hair out of the way.

"Did you love him?" Edward whispered, on my neck.

I opened my eyes, I knew he meant Mike.

I pulled back, which surprisingly Edward let me.

I shook my head.. "I didn---"

Edward cut me off. "Yes...to answer your question..I did have him killed, only for me to have you again."

"I would of followed you anywhere Edward." I whispered.

Edward trailed his fingers along my chin. "My little lamb, you wouldn't of recognized me, I've killed so many people, I was told to stay away from you, but that all changed when I became more powerful than all the Volturi, now they listen to me...I have everything I could ever want, everything but you.."

My lips began to tremble as Edward leaned in and kissed me gently on the mouth, the kiss shot electricity through my body, the kiss was getting deeper.

There was a loud knock on the door...

"Edward."

A voice called through the door, it sounded like Aro.

Edward growled on my mouth.

"Not now, we're busy!" Edward yelled at the door.

"We have a problem."

Edward closed his eyes, his hands caressing my neck, he sniffed around my neck.

"You smell incredible..." Edward whispered.

Edward pulled back. "I'll be a moment."

I saw in his eyes, that this was Edward, and it didn't matter what he done or what he will do. His eyes were not red anymore, but they were golden brown. The eyes I could get lost in.

"Your eyes." I whispered, I reached up to touch his face, only to be stopped by him grabbing my wrist.

"Not now, Isabella." Edward said.

Isabella? He's never calls me Isabella.

"Isabella? You never call me---"

Instantly my head went down, as he stroked my cheek and stormed out the door.

I laid down on the bed, confused. My heart ached, I didn't know what Edward was thinking, would he tell me if I asked?

My mind drifted as my eyes were getting heavy. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I would be safe with Edward nearby..

I started to stir in my sleep, it felt good to be able to relax.

A hand then flew over my mouth, and my eyes fluttered opened. There in front of me stood someone I never thought I would see again.

Emmett.

I sat up slowly as he brought me up, he let go of my mouth.

"We have to go, Alice, Jasper, and Rose are causing a distraction so I can get you out of here."

My mind wandered, did I really wanted to leave? I was finally with Edward again, or whatever I had with him, I didn't want to leave. He still loved me, I know he did.

Emmett must of saw my hesitation, because he brought me up to his arms.

I couldn't fight it, I couldn't tell him I wanted to stay. Would Edward come after me?

Emmett pulled open the door, and I looked over to see Edward standing in the way.

"Do you have a problem seeing me happy Emmett?" Edward asked, his teeth gritting.

Emmett shook his head. "This is not the way."

Edward stepped forward. "She's the only thing in the world to me, the only

thing that makes me happy....and you think you can come in and take it away from me?"

Emmett put me on the ground....

"I kept the other welcoming party alive....but you touched her..and that's"

Edward was going to kill Emmett? He couldn't.

I walked over to Edward, and placed my hands on his chest.

"Edward..please...I want to stay with you." Edward looked down at me, his eyes full of rage, I was hoping I could pull him out and just believe he's all I've ever wanted.

Edward looked past me to Emmett. "Leave...Now."

Emmett looked at me again and left the room.

I let out a breath of relief.

"'ill not make any effort to stay away from you, and you better do the same" he warned me. I sighed.

"Edward please..." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

Edward slid his finger across my cheek. "Don't be. Just don't ever leave me."

"I'm still-" I stopped, I had to get up enough courage to say this. I looked back at him, into his eyes.

"I'm still not afraid of you." I finished.

Edward chuckled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I didn't believe he could ever hurt me, especially physically.

"Hmmm. I tell you I want to kill you, drain the blood out of you, and you don't even flinch with fear, but---"

Edward's hands slid down my waist, along my pelvis.

"What if I told you...that I wanted you...all of you..."

I trembled as my blood went hotter, and cheeks blushed.

Edward smiled at his accomplishment. "Ahh There's my girl."

Edward picked up me up quickly, and flew me across the room, and we were on the bed. Edward hovering over me, so gently, that his weight was barely on me.

I bit my lip nervously, Edward caressed my cheek. "God..You're beautiful."

I gave a faint smile. "I've missed you." I whispered.

"You don't have to...not anymore..I'll never leave you again." Edward replied.

I brought my hand to his cheek, it was cold. Edward leaned into it and kissed it gently.

His gaze locked with mine, and I shuddered beneath him. Was I ready to be with him like this? I knew he felt it too.

His lips gently parted my mouth, and it was pure ecstasy.

His lips moved with mine, I heard a low, soft growl come from his mouth, which I could only think, it meant, he wanted me to respond.

Slowly, I gave in and moved my mouth and body along with his, which I felt he responded even more. It was very slow, sweet, and intimate.

This was all very new, it was passionate, and exhilarating.

Edward's hands roamed all over my body, his hand went down my thigh and was bringing my dress up, he wanted more of me exposed.

I was getting more nervous and alarmed at this, when I realized, I was about to get naked. I was nervous and scared.

I put my hands on top of his. "Edward...wait."

Edward pulled back and grunted, Edward placed his forehead against mine.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear you are." Edward whispered against me.

"I don't mean to." I whispered back.

Edward chuckled.

"We don't have to do this...Whenever you're ready." Edward quickly got up, off me., and went to the middle of the room.

I breathed harder. What I was doing? What was I thinking? This was Edward for Gods sake, this is what I've been missing...what I've craved for...to be in Edward's arms, to feel his love.

Edwards back was toward me, he was looking down at his papers. I stood up quietly, and unzipped my dress, stepping out of it.

I was now in a black bra and pantie set with lace, not my first choice, but I'm sure it would get Edward's attention.

"So..you must be hungry." Edward said, as he turned, "We coul---" Edward stopped at mid sentence, when he saw me.

I laughed nervously.

Edward stepped closer to me, "Bella...you don't have to do this."

I shook my head. "No..I want to.. I love you....I've never stopped...I can't. I've missed you so much Edward, and you went away, but you're here, and I'm going to count to five, and I want you over here kissing me....making love to me."

In that split second Edward was in front of me kissing me passionately, with more passion than ever before.

I pulled away. "I didn't even begin to count."

Edward laughed softly..."You never have to count with me."

He leaned in and finished the kiss, and I was in external bliss.

It was like my dream, the dream I had with Edward.

Edward and I were in our bed caressing each other. It felt amazing and real. Like I was home. I was where my heart wanted to be. I ran my hand down his back over his beautiful muscles they were tightened above me, protecting me..

We both had our wedding rings on..it was perfect. Edward had placed it on my finger, when started to make love to me. It was perfect.

Edward began kissing my neck gently. I held on tightly to him afraid to let go. I began kissing his fingers. We moved perfectly under the sheets, and then Edward began kissing my lips tenderly. I closed my eyes, taking him all in. "I love you." Edward whispered into my ear.

He was so gentle the whole time.. I felt no pain, with him inside of me. I felt like this was right where I belonged..Forever.


	22. Chapter 22

My breathing was erratic while I slept. I was pleasantly numb all over my body. Edward took me to places, I've never been before. I knew I was twisting and turning in my sleep.

I was fighting sleep earlier, I was afraid if I went to sleep this day would be gone and so would Edward. After moments of Edward assuring me all of this was real, and that he would here when I woke up, I finally drifted to sleep.

I knew he would watch me sleep, watch over me, a part of me was embarrassed by the fact he would be watching me, but I didn't care, he already knew everything.

My eyes slowly opened, and to my despair, I realized I was alone. I wrapped the blanket around my body as I sat up, and looked around my surroundings. Edward was no where around, and there was no indication of where he might of gone.

I looked on the bedside table, and there laid a new undergarments, a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, for me to wear. I gave a faint smile, he knew his audience, what I liked to wear.

Quickly got dressed and ran my fingers through my hair, to fix it up, would he get mad if I left the room and wandered? Would he be angry if I went to look for him?

I slowly opened the door from the bedroom, I peeked out the door, and looked both ways down the hallway. There was nothing or no sign of Edward anywhere.

I slowly walked down on the hallway, my arms wrapped around my body. It was cold, but that was to expected.

I heard voices coming from double doors, across the room. It was Edward and Aro. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop and I would probably get caught, but what could I do?

"I want her treated with respect, anything she wants she gets, don't look at her the wrong way...don't even think it."

I inhaled a deep breath, he was controlling everything here, my mind wondered if he would try to control me.

"You love her Edward?" I heard Aro asked....

This caught my attention.

"Some people don't love with their hearts, but with their souls....with Bella it's always been----"

Edward stopped and then I jumped back as the doors swung open, and he stopped dead in his tracks and faced me with a grin on his features.

"You know it utterly surprises me that I didn't know you were awake the second you opened your eyes."

I gave a brave, faint smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry---I didn't mean---"

Edward gave a chuckle and took my hand. "Yeah, you did."

Edward led me back into the kitchen, and my stomach growled with relief, and I knew Edward heard it.

"Leave us...now." Edward told Aro..

Aro gave a nod, and bowed and strutted out the door quickly.

"Hmm." I said, with a smile.

Edward turned to me. "You have something on your mind?"

"Lot's of things." I replied in a whisper.

Edward got out food from the fridge, and it confused me, why a group of vampires had a kitchen.

"So...do they always do what you tell them to do?" I asked, playing with the sleeves on my shirt.

Edward turned to me and laid the food on the counter and walked over to me. Edward smiled as he caught my wrist with one hand, and with his other wrapped around my waist to bring me closer to him as he picked me up and sat me on the counter, Edward leaned into me between his legs.

"You'll see." Edward replied.

"I'm scared." I breathed out, finally admitting the truth.

"Don't be....if you prefer...I'll let you tell me what to do...I'll take that trade any day." Edward began kissing my neck.

"That's not what I meant...I don't..." Edward pulled back, wanting me to continue. "I don't want you to hurt me."

Edward nodded. "You are scared of me."

I shook my head immediately, not knowing what to say.

"I would never hurt you Bella, I know things are confusing right now....I know this wasn't what our future was supposed to be...but whatever you wish for, your desires...it's yours.....you want to get remarried?....travel?...children? Just say the word Bella...and it's yours....I want my life to be with you...I have no reason in this world if you're not in it with me."

I had no idea how to do it, but slowly I leaned up to his unaware mouth, taking his upper lip with my own, suddenly he responded doing the same thing, then I moved along with his own lips, and this kiss sent once again electricity down my spine, it was slow and measured, like the perfect first kiss. I bit down his bottom lip a bit and I felt his smirk against my own.

Edward pulled away. "I always knew you would like to bite."

I blushed, hearing Edward say some of these things, kind of made me feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry, were we discussing something?" I asked, wanting to be back in his arms as soon as possible.

Edward leaned back down and caught my mouth with his, again, bringing closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his body as he picked me up.

"Wait!" I snapped out of it "Can I ask you something" he shook his head 'no' "As he didn't come up from kissing my face and neck..."Edwar----" I stumbled on my words, but he smirked nodding his head, as he came up to face me.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." Edward responded.

"Ummm. Do you still want me around for the rest of eternity?" I asked, afraid of rejection.

"I'll do it right now, if you desire." Edward replied quickly...

I smiled..."You'll do it when I ask you do so?"

Edward smiled. "Name the time and the place love."

I smiled. Edward traced his fingers along my mouth, and throat. "I've turned into a monster Bella."

I shook my head, "I don't believe that."

"I crave human blood, this is not the life I wanted for you."

I smiled..."Let's get remarried, thats what I want....I want you, you can kill as many humans as you want and it won't matter....I don't care...."

Edward chuckled.."You want to marry me?"

I nodded. "Always....so long as I'm not the meal."

Edward brought his mouth to mine, "You could always be my dessert."


	23. Chapter 23

Hours later I laid scolded in Edwards arms. I was fully satisfied. I wish we could go back, to the way things were though, before everything. I missed Alice, especially Emmett and he was here. There were so many questions I could of asked but didn't.

I wondered what had happened between them, and why Edward exiled them from his life, surely they could forgive and forget right? That was love.

Edward stroked my arm, as I closed my eyes, I was getting to the point of rest when the door busted open again.

"You should really look into locks." I muttered.

Edward got out of bed. "I'll just snap necks."

I sat up, thats when I saw Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle, I was overjoyed with excitement, I got out of bed and rushed over but was stopped by Edward, who gently pushed me back on the bed.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Edward asked them, it felt like the breath had been taken from me. I didn't know this man....he was different, there was evil inside him. Edward was still Edward though. What had happen to him?

I was almost in disgust, if Edward didn't want to be a monster why was he pushing everyone away? Everyone but me. The Cullen's could help bring light back into his life.

"Edward." Alice's sweet voice, pleaded, she wanted Edward to hear her.

"Get out." Edward replied, in a harsh voice.

I reached to grab his hand, to plead to him, but he snatched away.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Son. We want you back. We need you home with us, once you realize you are not a monster nor want to be."

Edward nodded. "You should really keep your opinions to yourself pops."

"You don't have to be alone." Emmett put in.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not alone."

"Have you asked Bella if this is what she wants?" Alice asked.

Edward shrugged. "I really haven't heard any complaints, just pleasures."

I closed my eyes, I did not know who this was, Edward would never speak like this.

"At least let us take Bella with us, we'll keep her safe." Carlisle said.

Edward chuckled. "Oh. Like you kept her safe when I joined the Volturi? She was running around with another man, set to be married....and you were just going to let it happen...you weren't protecting her."

I nodded, Edward did have Mike killed and was bitter about how I would of married Mike, but I wouldn't of, I couldn't. Would Edward believe me?

"We didn't have a choice Edward." Emmett yelled, a growl rising from his chest.

"Get out." Edward said, his arms crossing.

"Edward--" Alice whispered.

"Now Alice..." Edward's voice was rising.

The three Cullen's, who I loved more than anything in the world, all turned and left. They didn't even glance once at me before they left.

I rose out of bed and walked behind to Edward, his back was to me.

I stepped on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I wouldn't of married Mike.....I gave my heart away to you a long time ago."

Edward scoffed, as he turned to me.

"Your heart? Did you give your body to him?" Edward asked, no emotion in his voice or face.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

I shrugged. "Edward. The Volturi ripped you away from me, everything, I woke up and I was with Mike, thats all I remember."

Edward nodded. "Fine."

"Why are you doing this? You didn't even let me talk to them...not even Alice." I pleaded with my eyes to Edward, but saw nothing in return.

"They were going to take you away from me.....No one...is ever going to take you away from me again...I'll kill anyone...and I do mean anyone...including Alice...Emmett...and...Mike."

I closed my eyes as he walked by me, he grabbed his cloak.

"I'm going out...the mansion is yours to explore." Edward was then gone, in a manner of seconds, I was left alone in the room.

* * *

When I woke up and didn't saw Edward beside me, waiting for me to wake up,I couldn't help but feel sadness. . Was he disappointed with me? Did he realize that I was not good enough for him? Did he still love me at all? Did he change his mind about me?

I couldn't stand the thought of being without Edward, not now, not ever. We had finally found our way back to each other. I wanted him, I needed him. A part of me didn't care that he was an ass....I smiled.

Edward could kill anyone, and it wouldn't stop me from loving him completely.

I got out of bed and decided I didn't want to be here, without Edward.

I found a black sweater in the closet. I wanted and needed fresh air. It wasn't hard to find an exit, and to my surprise, no body stopped me.

I turned a corner, and thats when I saw something, I could of lived without seeing.

It was Edward and by his side, was a beautiful blonde, with a luscious red dress on, something I would never dare to wear.

Hurt and Jealously went through me, and I wondered who she was, and what she was to Edward.

Edward strolled over to me, with the girl and stopped in front of me.

"Bella..This is Tanya."

She just glared at me as she traced fingers along his neck. I couldn't take any of this.

"What is this?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "This is nothing."

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.

He stiffened when he saw my bright face light up.

He rolled his eyes at me and I saw he was getting irritated but I didn't care. He wouldn't hurt me.

Edward turned to Tanya, and motioned for her to leave.

When Edward was gone, he turned to me. "Just because you have my heart, doesn't mean you have my chain Bella.."

My heart sank, where was this coming from?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I walked past him, towards the woods. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I couldn't, this wasn't Edward, he wouldn't do this. Not to me.

He growled furiously and pulled me back, snatching his hand up in the air and caught my wrist to spin me around.

Edward!...-what?!" I gasped.

"We're going back," he spat between gritted teeth.

There was no use fighting with him. He was much stronger than I was.

In a matter of minutes, we were back in his room.

I bit my lower lip nervously as I sat on his bed, his eyes never met mine, but I searched for his, he never met my gaze.

His eyes were dark, darker than I've ever seen them before.

He didn't say anything to me, and that made it all worse. I hated having this feeling, the feeling he didn't love me anymore

It was completely silent and I found nothing but the sound of my heavy breathing, and my erratic heartbeat. I pulled the covers up to my body, but he didn't acknowledge me for anything.


	24. Chapter 24

The silence was unbearable. This man across from me was not that man, I fell in love with. My heart ached, it felt like my chest was twisting up, and swallowing me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Edward, whose back was to me. Why? Did he hate me this much?

I took a deep breath, a much needed breath.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

Edward quickly turned around and faced me. His eyes golden brown.

"What kind of question is that?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I think it's a pretty good one, considering how you've been acting."

"And hows that?"

I didn't tear my gaze away from him. "Like a monster."

Edward stood there motionless..

"I resent you Bella..."

I wasn't expecting that, I clung to my chest because the pain that went through it was excruciating.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"For coming back to my life....when you were pulled out of , my life left, and all the love I had for you disappeared. And now you're back and it's like the most painful feeling. Before all of this you were my life...and now my life belongs to the Volturi, I'm their ruler, and nothing can come before them, not even you....I was foolish to think I could love you and throw everything away and have it just be you but I can't."

"I don't believe you.....tell me you don't love me." I said, my heart racing.

Edward came closer to me, pushing me against the door. He gripped my wrist tightly, and with his other hand he wrapped around my waist. He was holding me tightly.

"Edward" I tried to protest.

"Is that what you need to hear Bella? I mean will that help?" Edward asked.

His grip tightened on me.

"Edward...You're hurting me." I said in a stutter.

Edward cradled my face.

"Oh my sweet and still innocent Bella," he singed once again. My chest rose from my quick quickly as I sobbed uncontrollably, while I let some tears fall.

"Don't do this." I begged, closing my eyes.

Edward played with my lips with his fingers.

"I don't." He finally said.

He didn't love me? No. I wouldn't and couldn't believe that. I wouldn't give up on him.

"You don't mean that." I said.

Edward chuckled. "This is me Bella. This has always been me. I'm a monster, always have been. I've just been wearing a mask this entire time, I've never done anything good in my life....." Edward smiled as his hand went along my side. "Well besides you.....you are the only good thing I ever did in my life...I never should of played with my food though, because that's all you ever were to me...an appealing, addicting, snack."

I shook with hurt and fury.

I felt like falling...and dying. This was not happening. I must be dreaming, or in a nightmare.

"I love you." I told him.

Edward looked at me with no emotion is his eyes.

Edward then grabbed me and flew to the bed, he pushed me down onto the mattress , he had so much dominance over me.

Adrenaline went through my veins as he hovered over me, I knew he was dangerous especially now, he could easily kill me with a twitch of a finger.

A part of me didn't care, my life was unfulfilled without him, it meant nothing.

I can see the true nature of him, the vampire that thirsts for my blood but at the same time , he seemed to be thirsty for me, my body.

He grabbed the back of my head with my hair and slowly, he pulled my head back so my neck was exposed. His teeth grazed my neck, I shivered at the touch. I closed me eyes.

Edward breathed in the scent of me, his ice cold lips kissed along my neck. I moved, arching my back, but Edward quickly grabbed my waist, holding me there. I felt like his prisoner.

His left hand was still fisted with my hair and he forced my mouth to his, it wasn't sweet, or soft. He was rough.

He abruptly goes back to my neck, his teeth grazing it's length, his tongue slid across where his teeth were, he kissed it so softly.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Edward...Just kill me..please." I whispered.

Edward pulled back. "What?"

"You want my blood? Take it. Just kill me..." Tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Edward just do it..I can't do this anymore."

Edward was frozen as he quickly got of of me, he was at the edge of the bed. I wrapped the blanket around my body.

"I'm going for a walk." I was shocked at the tone of Edward's voice. It was sweet.

I sat up, his back to me.

"I need to hunt." He said in a whisper.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me.

Edward then quickly got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Closing the door to my heart.


	25. Chapter 25

I groaned as I turned over. Somehow I had fallen asleep through all of this. I sat up and looked around, my surroundings were still the same, but Edward was not here.

I closed my eyes, as my whole body shook, it wasn't the cold. It was fear. For the first time, I feared Edward. I knew this wasn't him, it couldn't be.

I heard the door creak open, letting more light into the room. I shielded my eyes at the sudden brightness. A figure stood in the doorway, blocking some of the light

"Oh good, you're up," A deep male voice. I looked up at him.

It was Aro.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted all of this to end.

"Leave this room now..I have no concern for you." I said, without fear.

Aro chuckled as he stepped forward. "My child, you will learn to speak to me with respect."

I got off from my bed and crossed my eyes. "Respect?"

Aro stalked his way toward me. "You know...I would be careful if I were you...you're little Eddie isn't here to save you from that mouth of yours."

I shook my head. I was angry. Angry at Edward. Angry at Aro. I felt like I was angry at the word.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I did nothing. It was you that drove him here. You drove him to darkness."

Aro was inches from me now.

I shook my head. "No..thats not true. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. Give him back to me."

Aro gave a terrifying laugh, as what I said meant nothing.

I punched him as hard as I could but of course it had no affect on him. I held on to my hand, because it was already throbbing.

Aro then grabbed me by the throat and he flung me against the wall.

"Stupid girl....Do you know who you are dealing with?"

I used the wall to support myself to get myself back up. Aro now stood in front of me.

"He will kill you for touching me." I said, I was certain about that.

Aro laughed again. He brought his hand to my face. "You are exquisite."

Aro then disappeared in front of me, he landed on the opposite side of the room.

"Can't say she didn't warn you." Edward snarled.

"She was mocking us sir." Aro said as he stood up.

Edward turned towards me. "That's my Bella."

Edward smiled as he turned to Aro. "Leave now."

Aro then quickly disappeared.

Silence filled the room. It killed me, to not know what he was thinking. To not know what he wanted.

"Bella." He called my name softly.

I slowly walked toward him.

"I'm just not good enough for you..I've put you through so much pain..Can't you see that?"

I shook my head. "None of that matters."

"Of course it does." Edward replied.

"Edward just stop." My voice raised a little.

"Just stop. You are good for me, just as I'm good for you. No one could ever love me the way you do."

Edward met me in the middle of the room, he cradled my face.

I shook my head, tears were welling up. "I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here. If you love me, you will leave this place. We can go anywhere but here. We can go back to Forks....We can go and be with Charlie and Esme....Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie...and Alice..They all love you and miss you so much..I miss you."

Edwards eyes were motionless. He kissed my forehead gently.

"I made a promise you and myself that I would do whatever it takes to make you happy..."

I smiled, as I leaned into his hand.

"I have to go and tell the Volturi that I am leaving..stay here and pack what belongings you have and we will leave soon...I promise my love."


	26. Chapter 26

My eyes were closed, I was fighting sleep, I didn't want to wake up if this was a dream. Edward had left the Volturi, called Carlisle and wanted their forgiveness. My life was coming back.

We had been in the air for hours. I hadn't loosened my grip on Edward yet and he still held me lovingly against his cool body.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward boring his eyes into mine. My heart sank.

"What's wrong love?"

Something then washed over me..Was it anger? Confusion?

But in that moment I felt my body heave with pure anger. Because thoughts swam through my mind.. Did he still want me to be human? Did he want to turn me into a vampire..The question was killing me?

"Are you going to change me?" I asked in a whisper. "I want you to do it as soon as possible?"

Edward chuckled.. "Now..Is not the time Bella."

I rolled my eyes as I stood.."Let me know when it's convenient for you."

I passed him my legs touching his as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door but was suddenly grabbed from behind as I was pushed into the bathroom and the door closed quickly behind me. I was gently pushed against the wall and Edward stood in front of me.

Edward stroked my cheek.."Believe me when I say....I will never leave you again..You are my life..My soul..and my sun....We need to make preparations to change you again..I couldn't stand it if I put you through that pain again..I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you..But I promise I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you..if I have even a chance of being happy in this existence you have to my wife again, you have to my Mrs. Cullen....cause without you baby.......I have nothing...I want nothing...I am nothing."

I smiled at his "baby" remark..I breathed out...

"I love you Edward...." I breathed out..I couldn't think of anything else to say. He left me breathless. As he always did.

We stood there motionless..I started to feel dizzy and weak..woozy.

A wave of nausea overwhelmed me as I lunged to the toilet Edward caught me by the waist and gently brought me to the floor and held my hair back. Everything in my stomach came up and embarrassment overwhelmed me..I hated that Edward had to see.

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and leaned back to Edward against his chest.

"Okay...That's not one of my finest moments."

Edward stroked my cheek.."No..I thought it was sexy." Edward chuckled kissing my cheek.

I smiled and punched his arm, which hurt a little.. "Shut up."

Edward brought me up and I washed my mouth out with water.

"It's probably that disgusting dinner you ate before we got on the plane." Edward said behind me.

"Hey...Don't hate on the Big Mac..." I turned around.

Edward nodded.."Okay..I think it's food poisoning but Carlise can look at you when we get home."

I smiled at that. Home.

Then my mind caught up with me, I hope it was food poisoning.I didn't say anything, my face automatically fixing itself in the same position. Was it possible? Could I be... oh, no its impossible.

Edward brought me to him as the captain came one the speaker for everyone to return to their seats.

Edward then grabbed my hand.."Come on the future Mrs. Cullen lets go home.".


	27. Chapter 27

Something wasn't right, this I knew..It was impossible, or at least I thought I was..This was the fifth day in a row that I felt like this – sick, weak and exhausted. Everything I ate came up. I didn't feel myself, it felt like my whole body was changing. I was lying on Edwards chest in our bed, in our new cottage house in the woods. I've never seen Edward this overprotective, he never took his eyes off of me and never left his side.

I already knew what was wrong..Two days ago when Edward went hunting with his family, Emmett stayed behind to look after me, I was thankful it wasn't Alice, there would be no getting around her. I convinced Emmett to take me to the drug store, I told him my period was starting soon and I needed tampons, that made him get up and take me there, he didn't want to here no more...

I bought two at home pregnancy tests without him knowing, I felt like I was going to faint, I didn't want him to know, then he would tell Edward, and then who knows what would happen.

I took them both, upstairs, alone in the bathroom. Both came back positive. I felt my heart drop, and my legs give out.

Bella?", his beautiful, velvety voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Yea?" I whispered, my mouth felt so dry.

"Bella..I'm losing my mind here...will you please let Carlise look at you....i want you better..It kills me when I can't do anything to help you..Please love, can we go."

I kept silent, his voice was so pained and worried. I knew what was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I felt my stomach turning and I knew it was coming up. I jumped up, and started to run to the bathroom, but Edward scooped me up in what felt like a second. Everything in my stomach came up into the toilet. When I finished I rinsed out my mouth and brushed my teeth. Edward lifted me up and carried me to the bed and I saw his hurt expression, I _hated _seeing him in pain, especially because of me.

I nodded my head.."Okay..I'll go." I closed my eyes..Everyone would know today. This is going to suck.

Edward then lifted me up and sped down to the car, usually he would carry me but he didn't want to risk anything.

But Edward was a speedy Gonzalez so in no time we were at the Cullen house.

Edward helped me up the stairs and into the house.

Emmett and Alice were the first to meet us. Alice stroked my face...

"Bella..You look so tired."

Emmett nodded.."A period does this to humans now? Holy shit."

I closed my eyes..Damn it Emmett.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Uhh. Bella had me take her to the drug store two days ago to get tampons...."

Edward looked at me.."She's not on her period...her period doesn't start for another week."

Emmett shrugged.."Hey. I was not about to ask Bro.."

Edward graced my face.."Bella?"

I shook my head.."Well now its never going to start.."

Carlise came downstairs.."You ready Bella."

Edward was about to speak, but I cut him off.. "Yes."

I walked past him and up the stairs with no problem. Carlise caught up with me quickly.

We were in his study, and I started pacing. I didn't know how to process this. What would everyone think? What would Edward think?

Carlise took some blood very easily.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to put this through the lab and I'll be back in less then 30 minutes..this should tell me all I need to know."

"I can already tell you what you're going to find out." I whispered.

Carlise nodded.. "I'm pretty sure what I'm going to find out also.

I jumped up and went over to him.

"You can't tell anyone..Not yet..I mean they will find out eventually..just not yet...and Edward with the rude mind reading thing..please don't tell him."

Carlise laughed.."Oh..the only person he's going to hear this from is you Bella."

Carlise was then out the door.

I was plopped on the couch watching the tv..I was in a daze. Edward sat beside me. His eyes never left me.

"Bella..please speak to me.."

I shook my head.."I can't Edward not yet."...


	28. Chapter 28

I laid on the couch in Edward's arms. The cool embrace comforted me. Carlise was gone for what felt like hours, but I knew it had only been like 45 minutes. I eyes were closed, I wanted sleep to find me, but there was no luck to that.

"Just sleep, love." He kissed me under my ear.

I shook my head.. "I can't.."

A thought went through my mind. Edward and I in the future raising a little girl or maybe a boy. It didn't matter to me. We would be happy. Edward would be happy. This is what he needed, a new start to something wonderful.

I smiled at the thought of something Edward and I had created together growing inside of me. It had to be beautiful without a doubt. But if a baby we made together was growing inside of me, how could I not love it?

I sat up slowly and looked at Edward, he quickly responded and touched my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Bella? Love? Are you okay?"

A hand flew to my stomach, I gently rested it there, feeling nothing but love for the little infant growing inside of me.

"Do you feel sick again?" Edward asked gently.

I shook my head and smiled.. "You know actually I feel pretty wonderful."

Edward smiled. "I've missed that smile...and I'm so happy to hear that."

There's something I have to tell you." I said playing with his fingers as I held them in my hand. "Something I _need_ to tell you, and I'm worried that you're going to be upset with me.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I could never be upset with you Bella. You can tell me anything."

I went to open my mouth to speak when Carlise and Esme breezed in. Both had extreme faces of happiness.

Esme came over and brought both Edward and I to our feet and hugged us both. She let go of Edward and held on to me.

Carlise cleared his throat. "Esme..darling."

She pulled back to take a look at me, her eyes looked so full of joy and I forgot why I was so worried about it in the first place.. "I.." She looked lost for words. She just smiled again and pulled me into another hug,. "Thank you Bella, thank you so much." she said excitedly

Esme turned to Carlise who was shaking his head..I closed my eyes. Because I knew Edward had got it out of Esme's mind.

Edward looked at me with nothing but love and concern in his eyes, he smiled the crooked grin that I loved so much.

"Bella?" he asked

I smiled. "I'm pregnant Edward..." I looked at Carlise. "Right?"

Carlise smiled and nodded. "You're about 3 ½ weeks pregnant..I've made an appointment for your first sonogram and I have a prescription for prenatal vitamins."

Edward moved in front of me.. Our eyes locked with each others.

I smiled and looked up at him.."Yep..You're going to be a daddy."

Edward grinned a crooked smile and kissed me , with such passion and embrace my head began spinning. Edward chuckled and broke away to look at me.

"You are incredible Bella..I love you so much."

He smiled, his eyes reaching mine, Edward leaned over to me and pulled me again into a gentle hug, and began kissing me all over my face, and neck. He brought his lips to my ear. "You're going to be one sexy mama you know that?"

I laughed. "Edward you are so ridiculous."

I looked around and we were alone.

"Esme called Alice and now everyone knows..I wish you would of came to me sooner with this."

I nodded. "I know..I'm sorry Edward. Really. I am."

Edward shook his head.. "It doesn't matter now love.. we're going to be a family now. Now and forever."

I smiled, feeling a little dizzy.

"Do you feel OK? You look a little disoriented." Edward said, putting his cold hand to my forehead, which automatically made me feel better.

I kissed him on the lips, smiling at him. "I'm fine."

"You don't know how badly I want to make love to you right now." he whispered in his ear.

I felt my heart flutter, and my whole seemed to melt all over.

He chuckled quietly in my ear. "It's a shame to stay here and wait for everyone otherwise they'd be enjoying a very good show."

"We can be quiet?" I replied in a whisper.

He laughed jokingly. "Oh. I can. But you on the other hand...can't."

I gasped and gave him a shove which didn't bother him at all.

"Edward Cullen..Stop that."

Edward chuckled. "Oh. Believe me..you're sexy when you moan."

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Edward then leaned back down. and kiss me.. "Come on lets go home..and I'll show you...we'll come back."

Edward then picked me up and we were gone in a flash, where we would melt into each others bliss..3


End file.
